Torn In Two
by amber24-03
Summary: "Wonder what Daryl would think." Carol jolted then, the name unexpected in her ears. She looked down at the blonde who smiled up at her, knowingly. "Why would Daryl care?" Rated: T - for excessive language. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Daryl returns to find that Axel is making himself far more acquainted with the group than he'd like. With the added task of looking after Merle, it's hard for him to make sense of what he might have come back to and why the sight even bothers him at all. Meanwhile, Carol is torn between Daryl's obvious discomfort with Axel and trying to be there for a man who had just lost his friend. Set during/after "The Suicide King". Predominantly follows the events as they were created in the show, but certain scenes or aspects may be changed or arranged in order for me to tell a better story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** This is the first fan fiction I've attempted in at least 2 years, so please be gentle. All comments and critiques are appreciated. Hope you all like!

* * *

**Torn in Two**

**Chapter One**

Time at West Central Prison seemed to stand still without the constant threat of Walkers. They were fairly secure, locked away behind the cinderblock walls with several rows of barbed-wire fence to act as a barrier between their small, dwindling group and the flesh-eating threat that they'd been running from for over 8 months now.

Carol occupied the main common room, staring down at Judith, who rested in the make-shift crib sitting on top of the table. Her hands fluffed the white sheet she had put down as padding just before placing Judith in her new home. Unbeknownst to her, Axel leaned against the doorframe across the room, his arms folded over his chest, watching her.

"You musta been a good mamma," he drawled, his thick southern accent prominent in each word.

"Not good enough." The bitter words shocked even herself, and she looked up at the man apologetically, knowing there was no way he could know how much the thought of losing her daughter still stung. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say was thank you." She smiled weakly.

He nodded, pushing himself off the doorframe and began walking into the room. "I'm really sorry for all you've lost. You lot seem like a good bunch o' people. Even in this kind o' world, people like you shoulda been blessed with better luck."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Carol echoed. "Oscar was a good man."

"He tried to be." Axel agreed.

Carol remained quiet, returning her attention to Judith, who had begun gurgling and fidgeting in the tiny mail crate. She cooed at the small child, smoothing down the pink onesy that was beginning to show even the smallest evidence of dirt and grime. Axel took another step forward, moving to stand at her side, and peered over the crate to look at the child that smiled up at them.

"You missin' him?" He asked. Carol looked up at him questioningly, unsure of who he was talking about. "The redneck?" Axel clarified. "You missin' him?" He asked again.

It clicked then. "Daryl?" Axel nodded. "No." Carol lied.

"They keep talkin' about his brother like he was some kind o' monster." He motioned to the door he came from, referencing the group who gathered outside the prison walls. Since Rick's outburst the day before, rushing Tyreese and his group out in mere seconds, the others had kept to hovering over the man, all wanting to keep an eye on him as if to affirm that his sanity was still intact. Or to be there to help in the event that it wasn't. "You know him? Daryl's brother, I mean? "

Carol nodded. "I knew him. Not well. Merle was left on the rooftop shortly after we all grouped outside of Atlanta."

Axel winced. "Tough luck."

"He had it coming," Carol grumbled. "Men like Merle always do."

"For someone who didn't know the man all that well, ya seem mighty sure he was a bad guy."

Carol looked at Axel, realizing then that he knew nothing of her abusive past. In fact, he was the only member still living amongst their group that virtually knew nothing about her. And because of that, he was only member that didn't tend to treat her like breakable piece of porcelain. She studied him closely before blinking and looking a way. "I knew a man like him once," Carol admitted, wanting to leave it at that. "I knew him really well." She resisted the shudder that threatened to go through her at the mere thought of ever having let that man touch her. Let, she guessed, was a strong word.

Axel took the iciness in her eyes as cue to let the subject drop. "Beth seems to be taking it pretty hard. Daryl leavin'. I didn't know they were all that close."

She nodded, remembering her conversation with the girl the day before. "Daryl's an asset to the group. We all depend on him, whether we realize it or not. He's a strong man; a good man. Nothing like his brother."

A thick silence feel between them, and Axel shifted uncomfortably on his feet. The air had suddenly become impossibly tense, and he realized then that the woman had lied to him when she said she wasn't missing the man in question.

"He'll come back. I feel it." Axel tried to reassure the woman, breaking the awkward silence. Carol shifted then, leaning in to pick up the crate, preparing for her exit.

"Whether he does or not makes no difference to me," she said, the resentment she felt laced through her tone. "If you'll excuse me, Axel, I need to get this little one changed," she smiled. "It was a pleasure talking to you." Carol turned on her heel and brushed passed him.

Axel nodded his good-bye, turning as his eyes followed her retreating figure. "Always the lady." She heard him whisper after her.

In that instant, she wasn't quite sure if she should be flattered or repulsed.

**xxx**

The group gathered in the common room later that night with their new addition. Michonne, they called her. Carol wasn't quite sure what to make of the new member. She didn't talk much; didn't seem like she much cared to get to know any of them. But Rick had vouched for her, so she at least vowed to give her a chance. After hearing the recount of what happened in Woodbury, she couldn't imagine that Daryl was much fond of her ruthless ways.

The baby slept only a few feet away, in the cell that became Daryl's when he finally got tired of sleeping on the perch. The place was cozy, still riddled with most of his things. Carol had found it comforting when she placed Judith's crib on his mattress to rest. It was the perfect spot for her, dark enough to sleep peacefully and close enough to common room so that someone could always keep an eye on her, or grab her to make a quick retreat if need be.

Rick had warned them. This Governor was their new enemy.

After Carol had served everyone else, she took a seat next to Beth, who smiled up at her. "I think he's sweet on you." Her wide eyes, flickered to Axel, who stood across the room, closest to Daryl's cell, a bowl in his hands and casting glances their way every so often.

Carol laughed quietly and shook her head in amusement. "Maybe he is."

It didn't take a genius to decipher that much. He had been less than subtle in all of his advances toward her since finding out that, despite what he had originally thought, she wasn't a lesbian. She could tell pursuing a woman was something that felt completely foreign to him, and she almost pitied the man because of that. After all, he had been locked away for a long while. A man could obviously forget a lot in that time, like subtly.

"Wonder what Daryl would think."

Carol jolted then, the name unexpected in her ears. She looked down at the blonde who smiled up at her, knowingly. "Why would Daryl care?"

The girl shrugged. "You two seemed close is all."

"We were," Carol agreed. "We were friends."

"We all wondered, Carol." The girl admitted. "Seen how you two seemed to gravitate to each other. And when he found you in the tombs. He didn't try to let on that he was sufferin'. But there was this relief there when we were all standing in your cell after he brought you back. I'd seen it. Daddy did, too. Maggie said that on their run out to get baby formula, the day that we were attacked and the baby was born and you were – They talked about you then. She said he was taking it pretty hard."

Carol stifled the surprise in hearing that Daryl had been affected by the thought of her being dead. The truth was they never really got to talk much about it. He'd brought her back, saw that she was well enough to function before informing the others and then it was off to Woodbury they went.

"Daryl and I..." She paused. "We understand each other in a way no one else can. With our pasts beings so similar. I understand him going away with Merle. Like I told you earlier, I'd like to think I'm stronger now than to let myself get sucked back in by Ed. But if Daryl wasn't..."

Beth shook her head. "I think it's more than that," she whispered.

Carol fell silent, wondering if maybe she was right. It's not like she hadn't entertained the thought. She even suggested the option to him once, that night up on the bus. She'd played it off as a joke, so he laughed. There was nothing in his eyes after that had shown he'd contemplated, even for a second, the mock offer. But she had. Of course, no one else would ever know that.

"Now that we're all finished eating," Rick began and Carol took that as her cue to stand and start gathering bowls. "It's time for us to re-group. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of R&R. The Governor knows who we are now; knows where we are. And we need to prepare ourselves," Rick paused, briefly distracted by the noises Carol was making as she dropped the discarded bowls in the sink to wash later.

Rick side-stepped closer to her, his hand touching her arm softly while hanging the other lazily over his gun holstered at his waist. "Carol," he said, and she looked up at him expectantly. "Would you—" He motioned to her seat, and she took the hint.

"Oh, right." She smiled, embarrassed. "Of course. Sorry." She said, scurrying back to take her place next to Beth. He smiled at her and turned again to address the group.

"The loss of Daryl is a big blow." Carol felt herself wince, and Beth's hand went to rest over hers. "But we're still strong, and we can still overcome this Governor." He addressed the newcomer then. "Michonne has proven herself to be a powerful warrior, and she wants to help. I think it would be in our best interest to let her."

"Can we trust her, Rick?" Carol surprised herself by asking. Rick looked over at her, obviously just as shocked that she had spoken up. "Did Daryl trust her?"

"Daryl didn't know her." Carol nodded, letting the subject drop, knowing then that she had been right in her assumption of how Daryl would have perceived the girl. She didn't seem like a bad person. But Daryl always was weary of strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** Again, I want to reiterate that there might be a few things that will be different from the show (ie. Axel's death and the Governor attack scene). And while it will follow the storyline of the show, I'm more focused on telling the missing moments to weave a different story, if that makes sense? I'll try to reference show specific scenes that have played out as I go along to keep from confusing you all.

Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to review thus far. Your encouragement and comments mean a lot to me. As always, I appreciate any feedback you all can give.

Now, here's a little Daryl and Merle for you all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sun was just setting as Daryl led them to a clearing in the woods, where they could build a small fire, eat the squirrel they caught and make camp for the night. He assumed that at some point they'd have to discuss a plan of action, although he was in no hurry have his brother try and convince him that they needed to flee the state. Daryl fully realized that they couldn't just keep wandering aimlessly, without a goal in mind, but until he could get them back into the prison, he needed to keep his brother's mind otherwise occupied and off of the inevitable thought of what to do next.

Despite Merle's insistence not to, they had stopped at a deserted town they'd passed along the way and were lucky enough to find one lone tent left that hadn't been looted. How, Daryl would never know. The place seemed to have been picked clean of anything else.

It was dark now. Merle had taken to setting up the tent while Daryl worked on bringing the fire to something a little more than just embers. The tent, though small, was enough for them. They decided that one would take watch while the other slept, and then they'd trade off.

"Who pissed in your Wheaties?"

The voice was unwelcome in the peace and quiet. Daryl sat on a log, the moon high in sky, poking the small fire he'd created for warmth. Look up through the fan of his lashes, he could see Merle watching him from where he sat on the other side of the flames.

It had been three days since he'd _chosen_, and he used the term loosely, his brother over the group, and he was quickly beginning to understand why he had lost his hand in the first place. How he had managed to stay alive in the company of the Governor was just as much of a mystery to Daryl as how there was one lone tent to be had in a place that had been looted clean.

"Fuck off, Merle."

The thing about the south was that while the days could be scorching, reaching temperatures that could microwave a meal, ever so often, the nights had a habit of dropping those temperatures well below what could be considered comfortable. Tonight was one of those nights.

Daryl sat with the chill in the air, realizing there wasn't much he could do about it. It wasn't like he was prepared to venture off from his home. All of his things still remained there. And it wasn't just chilly breeze that had him shivering.

His thoughts were a movie reel of Woodbury, his group at the prison and her. Without him there, every scenario left him feeling cold.

"Oh, touchy, little brother. Don't tell me you're still sore about havin' to leave that group behind."

Daryl growled, standing and throwing the stick into the fire, sparks dancing in the air from its impact. "Damnit, Merle. Why couldn't ya just play nice for once?" He began to pace back and forth. "Dontcha realize we're out here freezing our nuts off when we could be back there? Sheltered by four walls instead of this piece of shit?" His kicked at the tent, his thoughts involuntarily going to Carol.

He wondered then how she had truly taken the news of him leaving. Daryl had barely found her. She was still trying to recover, and he was faced with an impossible decision. This wasn't the first time in the three days that Daryl had wondered if the decision he'd made had been the wrong one. And he just hoped the entire group – she – hadn't really seen this as just a choice between his brother and them.

"Play nice?" Merle's eyes widened. "To a group that left me up on that roof in Atlanta to die? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Merle was standing now, moving to step around the fire. "Now, don't fuck up our sleeping arrangement with yer temper tantrum. Jesus, boy, I always knew you were prone to baby fits but this could very well take the cake."

"We went back fer ya!" Daryl exclaimed, stepping back from his brother who was now standing directly in front of him. It never worked out well when the two got in close proximity like this. "T chained the door so you'd be safe."

Merle held up his stump. "Yeah, real safe alright, baby bro."

Daryl began to adamantly shake his head. It was just like Merle to want to play the victim, never wanting to take responsibility for his own actions and what they might have caused. The memory of his father going after him once Merle had left haunted him, heightening his feelings. "That door was still locked up tight when we went back. You cuttin' off yer hand was yer own doin'."

"So it's my fault? Yer defending that Officer Friendly caging me up on that roof like some kind of animal?"

"Ain't nothing ever yer fault, is it, Merle?" Merle watched Daryl closely, his eyes narrowing at the smaller figure across from him. Dropping his gaze, Daryl decided not to push the issue any further. "Get some rest. I'll take first watch."

And with that, Daryl settled himself on the log that was previously occupied by his brother while Merle grunted and found his way into the tent. There was something deeper there. Daryl knew Merle had sensed it. He was thankful that, for once, his older brother thought it better not to press the issue, too.

**xxx**

The plan hadn't come to him immediately. It wasn't until after he'd helped that family stuck on the bridge over looking Yellow Jacket Creek that he realized that his brother wasn't as in tune with his tracking senses as he once was.

It wasn't a faultless plan either. Daryl still wasn't sure how he was actually going to lead his brother onto the prison door step, or how he was going to convince Rick to take Merle in when he couldn't do it before, but he figured he could get them close enough to at least keep an eye out without Merle ever knowing the difference.

And he was right.

Daryl shimmied on his vest, wanting to cover his open back by something a little more than his rucksack. He adjusted the torn shirt, the product of an argument earlier in the woods, one that unlike the night before he hadn't been able to control his temper enough to diffuse. He pulled it up and around him as much as he could while shrugging on the vest, hoping that the leather would be heavy enough to keep the tattered garment in place.

He had threatened earlier to leave Merle where he stood and head back to his group. Over the several days, his thoughts seemed to be increasingly more focused on Carol, how she might be reacting to the entire situation and the inevitable fact that she was defenseless without him there. The last thing he had wanted was for her to feel like she'd been abandoned all over again. But he had taken all of two steps before realizing, again, that he couldn't just leave his brother out there to die.

And until he could figure out a way to get Rick and Glenn to agree to let Merle in, he couldn't just waltz back to the prison with him either.

So instead he led him just close enough so that they could be there in a flash if the time came, but far enough away that Merle wouldn't have a clue. After all, it was Merle who had essentially put the thought in his head way before that family distracted them on the bridge. And if the Governor did decide to attack, he needed to be there to protect them – to protect her. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Is this what the silent treatment feels like, Darlina?" Merle asked from behind him, following his younger brother through the woods blindly.

Daryl snarled. "The fuck you babblin' on about?"

"I'm just saying. You barely said two words to me since that whole scene back there. Yer panties still in a twist because I left you with daddy dearest?"

"I'm fine, Merle. Just tryin' ta find us somethin' to eat. Which is so much easier ta do in peace and quiet." Daryl had been purposely trying to avoid the conversation that, the night before, he knew Merle would eventually want to have. Where were they headed?

There was a rustling and a familiar shift in the leaves that could only mean one thing. Daryl lifted his crossbow and fired in the direction of the sound without hesitation, watching the lone Walker fall to the ground with a big thud and an arrow between its eyes. Merle let out a whistle, clearly impressed.

"Yer lethal with that thing, baby bro."

"Yeah," was all Daryl said before he moved the few feet to retrieve the arrow still stuck in the Walker's softened skull. Securing the bolt in the side pouch of his rucksack, Daryl adjusted the pack before continuing to lead them discreetly around the prison.

They had walked for hours, seeing the same scenery over and over. Daryl tried to adjust the route in a weak attempt to fool Merle, but Merle wasn't stupid. He wasn't a good enough tracker to realize they were anywhere close to the prison, but he was good enough to know they had been walking in circles.

"You got a plan of action, baby brother?"

Daryl stopped and looked back in the direction of where his brother stood behind him. "Huh?"

"Is there some reason why yer leading me 'round and 'round?" Merle emphasized by lifting his left hand, pointing at the trees and circling his wrist.

Merle was suspicious now, and Daryl realized he was going to have to come clean to his brother at some point. He just didn't want it to be now. He went to open his mouth when the sound of vehicles could be heard in the distance. The prison was still out of sight but because Daryl had made a point to keep them in a relatively close proximity, the sound bouncing through the trees found them anyway. It's exactly what Daryl had wanted.

He put a finger to his mouth, quieting his brother, before turning and following the distant sound of wheels on gravel. He stopped when the road came into view, just inside the line of trees before it gave way to the clearing of the prison and a tall field of dead grass. With Merle close behind him, he crouched and readied his crossbow as he watched a foreign vehicle approach the fences lining the prison.

Merle took a second to take in the gloomy confinement before them, knowing then that his brother had planned to lead them back the entire time. Merle crouched, pulling up behind Daryl as he inched into the tall weeds.

"Is this yer master plan, shit head?" He was pissed now. "Lead me back to my execution?"

"Merle, shut up." Daryl whispered harshly and pointed to the vehicle coming to a stop just outside the prison gates. Merle's eyes widened. He recognized that tan, military Hummer better than anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** Here's the beginning of the invasion scene. Originally, I had this chapter and the next planned out as one. But in attempt to keep all of the chapters relatively the same length, I decided to break it up. Otherwise, it would have been way too long.

Thank you again to everyone who had taken the time to **read and review**.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Almost a week had come and gone since Rick's return from Woodbury without Daryl. Though time inside the prison often had a tendency to pass without her having any recollection of it, this span of time was different. Carol found herself counting the minutes and figuring the probability of his return as the days in between stretched longer and longer. Most days, she'd pass his cell on a whim, stealing a glance to find all of his useless treasures from random hunts still scattered about. At first, she'd been rushed with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Seeing all of his things as he had left them meant he had to come back at some point.

But on day five, the comfort gave way to regret. She hadn't let on to the others that she missed him. And she wouldn't either. Though it was never spoken, they'd all mentally agreed to mention him as little as possible, each figuring it would help to make the moving on process a little easier.

It really hadn't. But like it or not, it was time for them to learn how to cope and live without him.

She had started out hopeful, insistent that he'd be back. And now, as the days continued to pass without so much as a hitch, she found herself losing all of that hope. She had wanted to believe they meant enough to him – that she meant enough to him – and soon, he'd have to wake up and realize that, though she was fully aware there wasn't a person in the prison that could even come close to competing with his loyalties to his brother. Still, she had hoped.

Carol sighed inwardly and remained lost in her thoughts as the common room started to buzz with movement. No, if he hadn't changed his mind by now, Daryl Dixon wasn't going to.

Rick had entered the room, his voice a drawn out muffle, before leaving again with the group stirring around her. She didn't noticed the alarming look on Glenn's face, or how the others began to gravitate toward the cell where their weapons were stored. And she barely acknowledged Axel as he took his place in front her, interrupting her direct line of sight into _his_ cell.

"Carol," he said, and her eyes floated hazily over him.

In the wake of Daryl's absence, she had resigned to being pleasant to Axel, careful not to encourage him in any way. Though she was sure her carefulness had not been heeded. He continued to be relentless in his attempts to woo her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't get some kind of thrill out of it. It had been a long time since Carol had last felt wanted; long before Ed.

He never offended her with his persistence, and he'd lost so much already that often times, she felt inclined to humor the man. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel out of place without Oscar around.

The others still hadn't taken to including him on much of anything. Though he had proved his loyalty several times over, they were still weary of his intentions with having no knowledge of what it was that even landed him in the prison in the first place. She couldn't say she blamed them, but Carol didn't worry. He was always nice to her, and though it was a feeble attempt, it did help to keep her mind focused on someone other than Daryl.

"Carol," he said again, taking her arms in his hands to shake her gently. "We have to go."

The hollowed muffles revived around her. There was shouting in the distance, and she watched in confusion as Axel tugged on her in an effort to get her moving, not knowing she had been lost in her own thoughts the entire time they were being informed of an invasion.

Several members of the group whirled around them, grabbing guns, ammo and protective gear. And as she watched them, her confusion turned to terror at the realization of what must be happening. "What's going on?" She asked him, her eyes searching his face for any kind of answer. She just had to be sure.

"I reckon it's that Governor fellow. I'm 'posed to take you, Beth, Herschel and the baby further back into safety. Didn't ya hear any of this?" Carol shook her head. "Well, D Block is still cleared. We're 'posed to wait back there. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Rick are gonna try and ward off the intruders."

Carol hadn't dealt with this Governor first hand, but she knew four people weren't going to stand up to his army when they barely made it out of Woodbury alive with more than that. And while she wasn't so sure she would be of much help, she wasn't going to sit passively by while the other risked their lives to protect them all.

"Get Beth, Herschel and Judith to Cell Block D. I know the way. I'll meet you there." It was a lie, and with the way Axel was staring at her, she could tell that he was, at the very least, extremely apprehensive about the idea of leaving her behind. "I just want to grab a few things for the baby in case we're holed up longer than to be expected."

Axel seemed to accept this, nodding his agreement and gathering up the others, passing her one last glance before ushering them toward Cell Block D. And for the first time since Rick's return from Woodbury, Carol found herself thankful that Daryl wasn't with him. Even with the excuse of Judith, he would have dragged her back to D Block kicking and screaming, whether she liked it or not. He would have gotten everything Judith needed before falling in line outside to help the group. It was one of the many striking differences between him and Axel. He would have taken all the risk.

But now it was her turn. And she had become a good shot, Daryl had told her so himself. So without another thought, Carol grabbed her gun with a couple rounds of ammo and began weaving her way through the prison toward the prison yard. Her goal was to get to the guard tower. While the others were probably going to take the ground, she could pick off the intruders further back and from a relatively safe distance.

**xxx**

It was eerie how the single Hummer had rolled to a stop just outside the prison gates, men flooding out of it but making no other moves of attack. There were only a few men, defensively placed behind the open doors of the Hummer, their guns ready in the event that his prison group was to make the first move.

Daryl stayed low, crouched among the tall weeds with Merle a step behind him. They watched, eager to see the scene play out before them. Daryl's bow rested at his side, his finger at ease on the trigger in the event that he might need to act and aim quickly. He wasn't content to just sit on the sidelines. If things went to worse, he wasn't going to hesitate.

Another vehicle sounded in the distance, and Daryl watched it out of his peripherals while keeping an eye on his group, who began to file out into the yard, preparing to make a defensive stand on the ground. What looked like an orange and white food service truck sped toward the prison gates, showing no signs of letting up as it barreled through the first fence, their first line of defense.

"Fuck," Daryl muttered, shifting uneasily in his crouch.

There was a long pause of silence before the gate to the food truck dropped without warning, and a herd of Walkers came tumbling out, spilling in all directions. Gun fire sounded then, his group eager to thin out the herd before it could start tearing down their second fence surrounding the prison.

He spotted her sprinting through the yard with a gun in hand, and with the all the commotion around them, Daryl was fairly certain he was the only one acknowledging her mad dash toward the guard tower. "The fuck is she doing?" He watched her slide to a stop in front of the tower, pulling open the thick, metal door and disappearing behind it.

Daryl gathered himself to attack then, watching out of the corner of his eye as the Governor loaded his men back into that Hummer. He was standing just as the vehicle turned to right itself on the dirt road and sped out of sight. But before he could stand fully, Merle had his shoulder, pulling him back down. "Hold up a second, would ya?"

Daryl glanced back at his brother, his brows furrowing in question.

"Wait a beat. Make sure the Gov is good and gone before you start storming in there like Rambo. He didn't come here to kill 'em, little bro. If he had, they'd all be dead already. But still. You never can be too careful."

"He didn't come here to kill 'em?" Daryl motioned to the Walkers pressing themselves against the chain-linked fence. "Then what the hell do ya call that?"

"A warning."

Carol was perched at the top of the guard tower now, the barrel of her gun aimed on the herd swarming the fence. Gun shots rang out in all directions, and Walkers continued to fall one by one. Daryl was itching to get in on the action, eliminate the threat so he could finally throw a few choice words at Carol for being so reckless. What the hell was thinking? And who the hell had agreed on her putting herself in danger?

When the Hummer could no longer be heard in the distance, Merle stood and bobbed his head to the prison. "It's now or never, baby bro."

Daryl nodded, standing with his cross bow raised. He and Merle raced toward the opening of the first gate, taking out only the Walkers that were close to them on the way in. Once inside, he began to steadily take out the pack that had been let loose while Merle watched the threat from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** So the two finally come face-to-face. Like I said, this is going to be a little different of a scene than what we saw in the show. But I will work the story around so that it still flows with all of the events that happen afterward as well. (Or at least I'll try my best to).

If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please let me know. How are my characterizations so far? That's something I'm really interested in hearing from you all, as I try my hardest to stay on point character-wise.

Thanks again to anyone and everyone who has taken the time to **review**. It means a lot to me!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rick had settled closest to the gate in the center of the yard while Michonne, Glenn and Maggie spread out to the left and right of him. Each had haphazardly hidden behind any solid surface they could find to act as a barrier in the event that gun fire broke out from the opposing side. They all crouched, each alert and waiting for any sign of hostility. It seemed odd to Rick that the Governor and his men situated themselves far outside of the prison's perimeter and made no effort to attack.

He watched in horror as the food truck broke through the first gate, eventually opening to let loose a whole herd of confined Walkers. Rick stood, one hand rising to cup the side of his mouth, and he shouted to the others. "Fire!"

The Governor was forgotten as they focused all of their efforts on thinning out the herd that was drawing closer to the reverberating sound of Rick's voice. One wouldn't have made much of a difference, but as they had witnessed many times in the past, an entire pack could be indestructible. And with enough force, the dead would be able to break down their second barrier of defense, leaving them utterly defenseless.

There was the pop of gunshots all around him, and Walkers dropping one by one. Rick peeked up from behind his barricade, and spotted The Governor and his men as they sped off in retreat without having fired a single shot, their dust trail and the herd they left behind being the only evidence they'd ever even been there in the first place. Just after the dust settled, a single bolt decorated with a neon-colored tail came flying through the air, catching a Walker in the eye, pinning it against the fence as it fell limp.

The herd's attention seemed to be diverted, their moaning echoing through the air as their backs turned on Rick, seeking out the distraction. Another arrow came flying, the sheer force of it catching a second Walker, causing it to fly back into the fence. Without the threat of The Governor and his men, Rick stood completely, ridding himself of his barrier, and began scanning the area for Daryl, picking off the Walkers that obstructed his vision.

He found him, pressed against his brother's back, as the pack swarmed them. Daryl had shouldered his crossbow and replaced his defenses with his knife, lunging at Walkers that stumbled within his reach, Merle at his back doing the same while gunshots aided them, the dead continuing to drop. Slowly, they cleared their way to the second gate.

"Rick!" Daryl shouted, plunging the knife deep into a Walker's skull, and Rick stared on, unmoving and in awe. "Open the fuckin' gate!"

Rick obliged, moving swiftly to gather his keys, unlocking the padlock and ushering the two in. Daryl and Merle had kept the Walkers at enough of a distance that Rick was still able to close the gate and secure it easily after they made a mad dash over the threshold. The shooting continued around them until enough of the pack had fallen that they were no longer a threat. And when the shots subsided, silence crept in as the three stood, taking each other in. Daryl studied Rick, who seemed to be giving all of his attention to Merle.

"Hell no, Rick!" Glenn was quickly approaching them, his eyes wide with fury, as Maggie and Michonne closed in from the other side. He went to lung at Merle, who took a step back with his hands held up, a cocky grin gracing his features.

Daryl interjected, stepping forward and bowing up against his seething friend. "Back off, Glenn. Now's not tha time."

"The hell it's not. He cannot stay."

Rick was silent until now, registering the scene before him. It was still hard to believe that Daryl had come back, but even so, he had to have known where they all stood. "Daryl—"

"Fuck, Rick," Daryl interrupted. "Now ain't the time. You'd think having just been anted up as bait by that Governor Fuck, you'd want ta focus on more important things. And how about Joan of Arc up there in that fuckin' tower," he motioned to Carol and Rick followed his gaze, his eyes widening. "Bet not a damn one of ya noticed she was up there riskin' her ass. What would have happened if this would have been something else? All of them things are more important than this bullshit right here." He referenced the fallen Walkers skirting the perimeter of the fence to emphasize his point. "And you really want to sit here an' have a discussion about Merle?"

**xxx**

She suddenly felt lightheaded, dizzy, as she stared down at the group gathering below her. He was back. Carol winced, and he was going to be pissed. She gripped the railing to steady herself, reeling from the unexpected sight before her. She had given up, resigned herself to the fact that she'd never see him again, and that's when he decided to show back up? Carol couldn't decide if she was elated or extremely pissed.

They were all staring up at her now, each blurred face registered the same recognizable shock. She hadn't been trying to sneak passed them. In fact, she'd done just the opposite; run right by them all. But with the heat of the moment, she guessed they wouldn't have even noticed. Judging from their reactions, she was right.

The conversation before seemed tense. She saw Merle standing back, a few feet away from the huddled group, and she had no doubt the tension was in response to him. At least that was until Daryl had pointed her out amongst the shadows, and suddenly, she felt like she was the one to blame. How had he even seen her to begin with? And why was he looking up at her like he wanted to punch something? All of the Walkers were on the ground. She was never in any real danger.

But even as the thought filtered through her mind, she knew that wasn't entirely true. This whole scene could have gone down a lot differently than just a Walker attack. It was the reason she even thought to help out in the first place. She – they all – were expecting a lot worse.

"Get down here!" She heard him shout, and immediately began to dread their impending reunion.

"Carol!" Rick said next. "What on earth are you doing up there? You're supposed to be with Axel!"

Carol sighed. "You're all overreacting!" She called back down to them, shouldering her gun and mentally preparing herself for walking the fire pit. Without a doubt, she 'd have to face Daryl first. And they hadn't really squared off since just after Sophia's death, when he was scared and lashing out at just about everyone.

She descended the stairs slowly, in no hurry to face what undoubtedly was on the other side of the large, metal door. Carol pushed her weight against the door, opening it and slipping through the crack before letting it slam back closed behind her. She walked, her eyes on her feet, concentrating on the sound of the gravel crunching beneath her. She stopped abruptly, jumping slightly, when his boots stomped into her field of vision. Her head snapped up and settled on his angry gaze.

"The hell you think yer doin'?"

Carol stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating her best choice of words. Her goal was to calm him down, prevent him from flying off the handle which he was so prone to doing. She'd had a lot of practice at this point, but to say she hadn't quite mastered the art was an understatement. In fact, she wasn't even sure there was a set of words that could calm him down when he got riled up like this.

She swallowed hard, "I was— "

He interrupted her quickly, "You fuckin' crazy? You coulda gotten yerself killed!"

She rolled her eyes then, moving to step around him. She wanted – needed – to get away before things were said that she might regret. Carol had expected this kind of reaction from him, saw his anger playing out exactly as it was. What she hadn't expected was the anger getting ready to explode in her as well.

Typically, she was well-mannered, did what she was told and rarely asked questions. Years of living in an abusive relationship taught her that asking questions could often get her in trouble. But she had changed a lot since the death of her husband, and until now, she hadn't really gotten much of a chance to test that change.

Daryl caught her arm, tugging her back. Her eyes flared as if that had been the last straw. "Look, Carol—" It was still there, the aggravation and anger in his voice, and his darkened eyes bore a hole right through her.

Poignantly, she ripped her arm from his grasp. "No, you look," She said, fire flashing in her eyes. "I get that you had to leave to go be with your brother. Believe me, I get that. But don't you dare come barging back in here acting like you give a damn."

"The fuck you talking about?"

Her arms went to her hips. "Is that why you're pissed about me being up there, Daryl? Is it? Because you care? Scared something could have happened?" She scoffed and set her gaze on him, narrowed and angry. "Yeah, well, if you really cared so much, then you would have never left." She stepped around him again, registering the hurt in his eyes. The anger evaporated from her quickly, but she tried not to let it show.

And so did he as he steeled himself and turned with her, his eyes concentrating on her every step.

"The hell you know? Huh?" He shouted from behind her, and she shut her eyes briefly, inwardly wincing at the words she knew had cut. She really didn't blame him for leaving, but now, he thought she had.

She met the rest of the group just outside the entrance to the prison, Rick taking the extra step to greet her and Daryl sluggishly coming up on her heels. "Carol?" Rick said, his confusion about her being up in the guard tower instead of with Axel all too apparent.

Carol sighed, "I'm sorry, Rick. Axel told me you wanted me with them. But I thought that since Daryl was gone," she gave him a passing glance, barely noticing his flinch. "You'd probably need the extra hand. And you did." She turned to Daryl, addressing Rick but wanting him to know the kind of asset he still couldn't see that she'd become. "I took down a lot of those Walkers myself."

Rick touched her shoulder, bring her attention back to him. Whatever was going on between her and Daryl, this was much more serious than that. "Yeah, and I appreciate at that, Carol," She smiled, but it dropped quickly when he remained thin-lipped. "Daryl's right. This could have been a lot worse, and none of us would have even known where you were. I'm sure this wasn't cleared with anyone? I doubt you told Axel what you were planning to do?" Carol shrugged, glancing down. "That's what I thought."

"Right," Carol nodded, dropping the safety-locked gun at his feet. "It won't happen again." It was childish, she knew, dropping the gun at their feet. But her world had just been turned upside down with Daryl's unexpected re-appearance, and she was doing everything in her power not to let him see how much it was affecting her.

She brushed passed them quickly, her resolve crumbling, pausing only briefly to acknowledge the brother still standing back from the rest. "Merle."

He smiled, "Well you surely can't be that same woman who used to let her husband beat all over her down at that quarry? What happened to 'em anyway?"

Carol blinked, picking up her step to brush passed him. "He's dead," she said deftly, leaving him to cackle behind her.

"Good riddance, I say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** So this chapter was a little difficult to write, so please let me know what you all think. I didn't have it all charted out like I do with most of the other Chapters, so let me know of any questions, comments or concerns you may have. This chapter tends to be more description and inner thoughts than actual dialogue. So I hope that is okay with you all. Sorry in advance for any typos. I read over this a billion times but probably didn't spend as much time editing it as I should because I wanted to get it out quickly.

**Please read and review**

A bit **THANK YOU** to everyone who had reviewed so far!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The anger had evaporated from her entirely by the time the others could be heard making their way back into the prison. Carol pretended to busy herself with lunch preparations, hoping the mundane chore would help ease things back toward normalcy, at least as normal as this new life would afford her. She stood in front of the small filing cabinet that had been propped up and laid sideways in the common room in an attempt to create a functional counter, placing a cooking tin down on top of the metal surface. The tin was to act as a more sanitary means of a cutting board while she began slicing the few tomatoes that had finally grown ripe out in Herschel's makeshift garden, her lack of attention being pulled back to the task when the sharpened blade nicked her finger.

"Shoot!" Carol breathed out, grabbing the dish towel closest to her and applying pressure to the fresh wound to stem the bleeding.

She hadn't bothered to get the others, not yet, knowing they wouldn't hold it against her for opting not to. She just wanted some time, a few moments to herself to process the still all too surreal notion that Daryl had actually come back. She had hoped for it, would be entirely too embarrassed to ever admit that she had even dreamed about it. But not even an hour earlier, she had found herself finally resigning all hope.

That was the hardest thought to cope with. How had she ever given up on him?

Simple. She knew his loyalty to his brother overrode anything else. And as long as Merle had wanted to stay away, they would have.

Guilt was already beginning to settle in from the things she had said to Daryl only a few moments earlier. Her stern reaction to his homecoming was entirely the product of their conversation outside, but rather included the general shock of him just being there at all.

The sound of their footsteps echoed off the concrete floor of the prison as they entered the common room loudly, and Carol turned to greet them, her eyes immediately seeking out Daryl, if for nothing else than just the sheer confirmation that he was still there. They all stumbled in, and she breathed a sigh of relief when his quiet steps brought him in after the group had fanned out. Rick found her gaze, motioning for her to follow them into the cell block, and Carol nodded, heading him off to lead the way. She caught just a glimpse of the cell door separating the two rooms as it was being closed and locked with Merle on the other side.

"The others?" Rick said after taking a moment to survey the room, clearing his throat and breaking the tension-filled silence among them.

Glenn seemed less worried about Mere's presence, Carol noticed, now that he was locked up tight, and it was obvious that this was the compromise they had all settled on for the time being. Merle looked nervous, though he tried not to show it, unsure of what the group might have in store for him regardless of who his brother was. He had done a lot of damage to the people in the room, and after having spent many more months at the Governor's side than he intended, he saw firsthand what that kind of betrayal could spell for someone.

"I'll get them," Maggie offered, and Carol glanced up her. She had more than likely volunteered for her own reasons, but Carol smiled up at her anyway, silently thanking the brunette as she made her way passed the group toward Cell Block D.

Carol's eyes followed Maggie and stayed with her long after she'd disappeared into the darkness. She could feel his gaze on her, unrelenting and unwavering, and she used Maggie's departure as the means of avoiding it. She wondered briefly what he might be thinking, if he was still frustrated with her and where exactly all of that frustration might have come from. She could understand the worry, though she knew he'd never admit that that's what it was. But he had to have known she was capable. He had seen her handle a gun before, even called her a good shot once or twice, and there was no denying it anymore, if they ever had in the first place: danger was just a part of their lives now.

Carol sighed, her mind once again replaying their exchange moments earlier. Daryl had been back for all of 10 minutes and instead of welcoming him back with open arms, she let herself become a willing participate in his argument. But he wasn't the only one who was worried. Was he back for good? There was no way, even with a cell door separating them, that Glenn would allow Merle to stay without a fight. And Daryl wouldn't stay without his brother. So had he just come back to retrieve a few of the things left behind in his cell before disappearing again?

She made the mistake of catching his gaze as the others began to filter back into the room from Cell Block D. He stood across the room from her, closest to his cell, their eyes locked and unmoving. He seemed content in studying her, a flicker of something she didn't recognize passing in his gaze the moment their eyes locked before it was gone again. He took advantage of the distraction provided by the other members to look away, his eyes zeroing in on the man, who he'd just learned, should have been the one responsible for her.

"Missin' somethin'?"

Carol smiled at Axel, who was searching the room for her, wanting to be reassured in the fact that she was safe. It had taken Axel a second to finally settle on Daryl, realizing then that his question was directed at him.

"My bad, mister." Axel stuttered, moving to stand next to Carol. "She said she was jus' gonna grab a few things for tha baby," he looked over to her then. "Carol, where'd ya—"

"I wanted to help," Carol interrupted, knowing exactly where his question intended to go. "I thought we could use the extra hand. We were down a person, and I didn't want to just sit around in the background. I wanted to do something."

She heard him scoff from across the room, but was secretly thankful he had decided to remain quiet instead of trying to rehash their discussion outside. Axel nodded his acceptance, and she smiled proudly. At least there was one person who was capable of believing she could handle a gun just as well as the others.

"And I never got to say thank you, Carol." Rick finally said, meeting her gaze with a smile. Carol nodded, and he turned to address the group. "We were lucky today. The Governor didn't actually come to fight. And while I know there are some of you who aren't going to want this," Rick glanced at Glenn. "I've decided to let Merle stay. We need Daryl, and Merle's knowledge of the Governor can only help us."

"That's bullshit, Rick. You trust him to give you intel when he was fighting with the Governor this entire time?" Glenn spoke up, but Carol's eyes remained on Daryl. She saw his body immediately stiffen in preparation to retaliate against Glenn's words. And while she knew the conversation was about to get heated real fast, she couldn't deny the dread that had just been lifted from her shoulders. Daryl was there to stay, and if it meant that a condition was accepting Merle, then she would do so. Gladly. Although she still didn't trust him.

"Hold on now, Asian," With his thick, obnoxious southern draw bouncing off the cinderblock walls, Merle spoke up before Daryl could, and Glenn seethed. "I get that I prolly ain't on yer top 100 list of favorite people, but make no mistake, you need me. That show just now?" Merle motioned to the outside of the prison. "The only reason yer all not dead right now is because he doesn't want ya to be."

"It doesn't matter," Glenn countered. "We can get by just fine without you."

Merle tsked. "Not if ya want to live, Chinaman."

"So you think he's gonna be back?" Beth spoke up, her soft voice reflecting only the fear that was in it.

Merle smiled, spotting a cut tomato out of the corner of his eye, reaching over to grab a slice from the tin tray and popping it into his mouth before speaking. "You bet yer pretty little head he'll be back, darlin'." Merle didn't bother to hide the fact that he was blatantly eye-balling the meek blonde who'd just spoken up, and Carol made a point to address that with him later. "And next time, there won't be no survivors."

"So what do we do?" Herschel asked. "Leave?"

Rick shook his head. "We can't do anything tonight. And we've all had an exhausting day." He looked around at the group. "Let's give it a rest and revisit this tomorrow."

**xxx**

The next day had found them in exactly the same spots, having the exact same heated discussion. Some wanted to leave. Others wanted to stay and fight. And Rick made the final decision. They weren't running. Carol had excused herself shortly after, with Beth on her heels, to tend to Judith. She didn't mind Beth's company. The girl was quiet for the most part, which helped her to have more time with herself and her thoughts.

She had planned on finding time to talk to Daryl soon. She knew they both needed to clear the air, but Carol still wasn't quite sure what to say or how to even begin. Should she apologize? And for what? For standing up for herself? That was something she just couldn't bring herself to be sorry for.

Carol held Judith in her arms, bouncing on her feet to gently rock the tiny baby to sleep, while Beth sat on the bunk, leaning back against the wall and smiling up at them. They had stayed like that for a while, in silence, and with Carol's thoughts running ramped in her head. She'd barely even heard him as Rick entered the room, taking a second to coddle his child before focusing his attention on Carol.

She stared back at him expectantly.

"Carol," he began, his voice ragged and stressed. "I hate to ask you to do this. But can you talk to Daryl?"

Her eyes widened, her breath catching. She wasn't sure she was ready yet. "What? Why? Can't you—"

"I don't think I'm the one he wants to talk to right now."

She studied him, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Rick sighed, "He and Glenn got into an argument over Merle. I tried to step in, to calm things down. But I don't think he saw it that way. Please, Carol, can you just go to him and let him know that we all plan on giving Merle a chance?"

"Why can't you tell him that, Rick?"

He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked curls. "He's got his defenses up. He thought I was siding with Glenn. I don't think he'd believe me even if I did say all those things," Rick paused. "He'd believe you."

"You think he'd listen to me?" She asked. "After yesterday?"

Rick nodded. "He knows you have his best interest at heart. We all do. But right now, he's so defensive over his brother that none of us are going to be able to get through to him. He knows we all sided against Merle coming here before, right after Woodbury. But you didn't. For all he knows, the jury is still out with you."

Carol sighed, glancing back at Beth, who began to stand. The blonde smiled up at her, extending her arms to take Judith, and Carol regrettably began to pass her over. "Go," she said. "I'll take care of the baby while you're gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews

This chapter, I just completed a little bit ago, so please forgive any errors my haste to post may have caused. I hope you enjoy. It's more Daryl and Carol interaction, with a little Merle thrown in. Please let me know your thoughts on my Merle. I'm not making him as brash as the series simply because I don't feel comfortable writing that. LoL. So any thoughts you have on his characterization would be greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone, hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Her excuse had been to welcome him home, knowing he wouldn't have appreciated the concern if she admitted Rick had asked her to come. And she'd be lying if she tried to tell herself Rick was the only reason she wanted to be there. They still had a lot to settle, a lot of unfinished business left from the day before. He still thought she blamed him for leaving.

Welcoming him home seemed to be the perfect way to break the ice, a way to let him know that there were no hard feelings on her part for the words they'd exchange before. She guessed she was more worried about whether or not he still harbored resentment toward her. But he seemed happy to be in her presence, or at least, he didn't seem like she was the last person he wanted to see.

She sat across from him, and they'd talked, as much as Daryl Dixon could talk. He'd never been much for words and this time was no different. She sat, wistfully reminiscing, and he'd engaged just enough to let her know he was listening.

She'd gotten a laugh out of him though. And that always caused her to swell with pride as she had learned a long time ago that a laugh from Daryl was very few and far between.

But the conversation had dwindled, and while she knew he was expecting her to take her leave any second now, she couldn't bring herself to stand and exit. There was still something she hadn't said, a topic she hadn't yet broached. Her heart started to pound at the thought. The air between them was light now, comfortable, and the last thing she wanted to do was drudge up another argument.

She hated when their interactions took a serious turn. Carol felt much more comfortable expressing herself in jest, watching as he fought a smile at her jokes and her grinning wildly in response to it. When things became serious, his reactions were much more difficult to gauge.

Carol fidgeted in her seat, wringing her hands together nervously as they fell into her lap. He was watching her intently, concentrating on her hands as they continued to release the pent up energy. Under his penetrating gaze, she suddenly felt more nervous.

"Hey, Daryl?"

"Hmm?" He grunted, bobbing his head in question and playing with the same bolt he'd held in his hands when she entered.

"I just needed you to know..." She trailed off, taking a moment to gather and phrase exactly what she wanted to say. Daryl looked up at her then, expectantly. "I didn't meant them, okay? All that stuff I said to you yesterday about you leaving. I didn't mean it." He smiled again. "I know you care. And I don't blame you for leaving."

Daryl nodded. "I guess I didn' mean ta come down so hard on ya. I know you can take care of yerself." He echoed, feeling that it was only fair that he reciprocated her sentiment.

Carol beamed proudly, her wide smile stretching from ear to ear as she sat up just a little bit straighter. "I really can." He laughed, and she giggled, thrilled with the reaction she'd gotten from him. "Thanks." She said more seriously, her smile lingering. "Hey, Daryl?"

He looked up at her again.

"Despite what I may or may not think of your brother, I want you to know that I intend to give him a very real chance. He's important to you. So therefore, he's important to me. And he shouldn't have to feel like no one is on his side. If you say I can trust him, I will."

"Thanks." Daryl smiled. "He's an asshole but he ain't no sociopath. And I won't let him do nothing to hurt anyone here."

Carol nodded. "I know. Rick knows that too. He said they'll accept him, too."

"Pfft. Talked to Glenn lately? He ain't in no hurry to accept my brother with open arms."

"It doesn't matter." Carol shrugged. "Whether he likes it or not, Merle's one of us now. He's family." Daryl stared at her in what she could only deem as awe, and she blushed, biting her lip and smiling softly. "Just.." She paused. "Be careful with him, okay? I meant what I said earlier. Don't let him bring you down."

Daryl nodded, but his gaze seemed darker, more focused and seemingly concentrating on an insistent thought in his head. "Hey," he said, his voice raw but soft, and Carol looked up at him. "When I went away with Merle, I don't want ya to think it's cuz I didn't want ta be back here."

She smiled, "I know."

Their gaze lingered on each other for a long while, her smile still playing on her lips. Something passed between them in that moment and flashed in his eyes. An understanding had been reached. They were going to be just fine. And it was then that she thought that maybe, just maybe, he might have missed her just as much as she'd never admit she missed him.

There was a shuffling outside of Daryl's cell, and Carol shifted as Axel moved to stand in the door frame, leaning against it with a smile. "Hey, Carol," He said quickly, nodding his acknowledgment to Daryl who, out of Carol's gaze, sat up a little straighter in his bed. "Rick said I could prolly find ya here. He wants us to start setting up barricades, wanted me and you to line the bridge outside."

"Okay, sure," she nodded turning back to Daryl to see him shifting in his seat. He had tried to wipe the scowl from his face before she could see it, but she had caught a glimpse anyway, wondering briefly what could have caused the sudden change. He no longer seemed content to be in her presence. "We're okay, right?" Her question was directed at Daryl, her tone hopeful.

He nodded, his eyes softening when they settled on her. "We're good."

Carol beamed, standing and smoothing down the legs of her pants. "Great. I'll see you later, okay?"

Again, Daryl nodded and Carol spared him one last glance before she turned to leave his cell with Axel. It was an unconscious movement, but Daryl found himself following them to his cell door and watching as they crossed the distance into the common room, headed toward the prison yard.

Axel talked endlessly, and Carol seemed entranced by his animated story telling. She laughed loudly at something he said, their ease with each other sticking in his mind as they disappeared from his sight. An unfamiliar feeling settled in his gut, and he scowled at the thoughts that ran through his head. He didn't like how close Axel seemed to getting with Carol. Not one bit.

**xxx**

Daryl wasn't a creep, and he'd deny it profusely to anyone that had bothered to accuse him of being one. But he just couldn't help himself. Something about the short exchange he'd seen between Carol and Axel as they left his cell just didn't sit right with him. He couldn't explain it, couldn't even begin to understand it. But it bothered him.

So he had followed them even further, stood back, below them, and watched as they lined the enclosed bridge with what looked to be metal table tops and reinforced them with large wooden crates. He carted his crossbow and knife, and had planned the elaborate excuse of being on his way to take over watch had anyone caught him staring.

Axel talked, and she listened, their conversation seeming to flow more effortlessly than anytime he'd ever spoken to her. She smiled and laughed a lot, opening engaged in everything that he had been saying. That wasn't all too unlike the way she'd respond to him, but this time, he wasn't on the receiving end of her interest. Daryl didn't like that.

"Whatcha watchin'?" He immediately groaned at sound of his brother's teasing voice as Merle walked up, his feet sliding against the rocks on the concrete, to stand next to him. If there had been one person Daryl was so certain wouldn't have caught him, it would have been his brother. Merle was supposed to be locked up.

Daryl shoved his hands deep in to his pockets, drawing his gaze away from the pair up on the bridge and began to shuffle his feet. How was he supposed to explain this? Instead, he tried another tactic.

"Who let ya out?" He said gruffly, mentally noting to retain the name for later when he needed an ass to kick.

"Your best pal Rick," Merle sounded just as surprised as Daryl felt. "Sprung for good behavior after he made the Ninja promise not to slice my throat in my sleep."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "His name is Glenn. And I'm really lookin' forward to tha day he beats yer ass."

Merle laughed, and Daryl fidgeted nervously looking back up to Carol and Axel on the bridge, hoping they didn't hear the commotion below them. "That skinny little imp?" His brother began, though his tone reflected the distraction in it, wavering as his concentration lingered on his brother's odd behavior and followed his gaze to Carol and Axel. "Try again, baby brother." They stood, easily conversing and laughing, and slowly, Merle began to smile, looking back and forth between the pair and his brother. "You know, I'm not much fer love stories myself, but I should known yer pansy ass was all about watchin' them unfold."

Daryl paled, "The hell you talking' about?"

Merle motioned to Carol and Axel. "Seems she might have a few good years left in 'er. And he's a love sick ill' puppy dog if ya ask me."

"Shut the hell up, Merle," Daryl growled, adjusted the crossbow holstered across his back. It was a nervous reaction, one to distract from the discomfort that he felt. Why the hell did that thought bother him so much? So what if Axel was into Carol. It didn't necessarily mean she returned those feelings.

"What?" Merle mocked offense. "It's the end of the world, baby bro," he explained, "If we don't begin making an effort to procreate soon, we'll be as extinct as those dinosaurs you used ta read all about."

Daryl was sure bile rose in the back of his throat at the thought of Carol and Axel being together, like that, and he marveled at the unexpected reaction. He didn't own Carol, couldn't dictate who she could and couldn't be with. But the thought that she'd choose someone like Axel, a criminal, unsettled him. The picture of them together, alone and in the dark, Axel's hands discovering every inch of Carol's body unsettled him even more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. As reward, you get a full chapter of Caryl tension and goodness. It's a little shorter, I've noticed my last few chapters have been. But unlike my previous chapters, there is no switch in scene. This is one, long, drawn out moment of Caryl.

I am exhausted at the moment, so please excuse any errors there may be in this. Read this over several times, but at this point, my eyes do not want to stay open. I will be editing and double-checking for any errors tomorrow. If you see any, please do let me know.

As always, I am open to questions, comments or concerns. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Carol was left alone in the common room to reflect on the scene that had unfolded, causing her to think twice about the man she'd just warned his brother about several hours before. Merle had strolled in, seemingly unaware that she even existed, and sat on the community table, propping his foot up on the seat, his focus solely on Michonne. Carol had been hidden, tucked away in the corner, working to get some water boiling for the packs of Ramen they'd found on their last run.

There was a brief silence between them. Michonne continued with her workout, doing the best she could to ignore him, and Merle took in the scene before finally speaking up.

In a very un-Merle-like way, this had been his attempt to clear the air. And though he wouldn't come right out and say it, that was his apology. Just as she had changed, this wasn't the same man Carol remembered back at the Quarry either. She was sure that all of his time with the Governor had tainted him, made him even worse of a man than he already was. But for a split second, Carol entertained the thought that maybe, just maybe, the opposite could have happened.

Merle wouldn't outright apologize. She hadn't even expected as much. Carol knew from experience that it was hard for a Dixon to do just that. And while Daryl may have succeeded a few times in his efforts, Merle still had a long way to go.

He may have been transforming into this brash, valiant man, but still, he was no Daryl Dixon.

Instead, he had said what he needed to say, trying his best to right things with Michonne without looking like he was even trying at all. And when he was satisfied with his efforts, Merle stood and ducked his head to exit. Michonne paused when he disappeared from sight, unwillingly affected by his words. She struggled with her workout for a few more minutes before giving up all together, and retreating from the space as well.

Finally, Carol was able to heave a deep sigh.

She was alone, fussing with the large pot of water and wondering if Merle had any more uncharacteristic traits up his sleeve. Surprised didn't even come close to describing how his behavior had shocked her, and she dared to let just a little bit of hope surge in the belief that maybe Merle Dixon was salvageable after all. Though Michonne hadn't said much, to her or to Merle, it seemed like they very well might have reached an understanding. This was a good sign. Now, if only he could reach Glenn, too.

"Where's yer entourage?"

Carol jumped slightly at the unexpected intrusion. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even seen Daryl enter the room let alone move to stand right next to her. Sometimes she hated his ability to sneak by undetected. Although in reality, he could have stomped in yelling and screaming, and she still wouldn't have known the difference. When she finally did acknowledge him, Daryl was stretching to peer over the side of the pot, curious to see what she was cooking up. Carol smiled at him, embarrassed, and wiped her hands on her towel. The water was boiling now, expertly seasoned, as she emptied several packages of noodles into the water to soften against the heat and steam.

It had taken her a moment to register the fact that Daryl had asked her a question, though she couldn't have been sure what he wanted to know exactly. Carol continued to look at him, her brows drawing together with confusion, silently prodding him to clarify.

Daryl cleared his throat. "The lone prisoner."

"Axel?" Carol shrugged when he gave her a single, affirmative nod. She smiled to herself. "Who knows? Hopefully, he's heeding my advice and staying away from Beth. I caught him ogling her once when you were gone."

It had been some time since she'd pulled him away from the young girl, the situation morbidly humorous to her now. Axel had complied, tucking his tail and leaving his infatuation with Beth forgotten. He had done his very best to integrate well into the group after Daryl's departure, wanting to ruffle as little feathers as possible. It had taken Carol telling him only once before he dropped his behavior and started anew. Although slightly overeager, Axel was a good man.

"I wouldn't be too worried 'bout Beth," Daryl shook his head. "I think he's got more of a eye fer you."

There was an air of displeasure in his voice, and Carol let a full laugh escape before she covered her mouth in a weak attempt to muffle it. "Careful, Daryl," she teased, her eyes sparkling with amusement, committing the slightly acidic tone in his voice to memory. "You almost sound jealous."

As soon as she uttered the word, Carol felt a glimmer of hope rise up in the assumption that maybe her analysis was correct. Even if Daryl didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, she still would have been able to read him like a book. Something hadn't been right since he returned, and she didn't miss the quick glares that were somehow always aimed in Axel's direction.

Carol would never use Axel as a means to make Daryl jealous, but the fact that he could be flattered her all the same.

"Pfft. Of what? His handlebar mustache?" He scoffed. "I could snap him in half."

That wasn't a no.

Carol nodded, a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Probably," There was a rush of her pulse, and Carol took deep, calming breaths to settle her frazzled nerves. "But you won't."

She was being ridiculous. Daryl had neither confirmed nor denied his accused jealousy, but there she was, giddy as a 16 year old school girl, blushing at the mere mention of her crush's name. This wasn't high school, and she and Daryl were far from a teenage love story. But still, the prospect of his jealousy meant that she wasn't the only one that felt something.

"Don't be too sure," Daryl caught her gaze and kept it. She shivered at the iciness in his tone. "If he so much as touches ya the wrong way, Carol, he's a dead man."

She stared at him then, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't shy away from her gaze. There was a steel determination in his eyes that caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. Carol concentrated on him, trying hard to decipher the meaning in his words. He was definitely jealous, but there was something else that lingered there too. Disappointment? As if he'd resigned himself to the fact that she might have returned Axel's intended interest.

Daryl averted his gaze, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, very much resembling the child he often reminded her of when he began to fidget.

And that was the key to Daryl Dixon. He was so hard, so tough and so especially protective of her, but he was a product of his childhood. And through his horrible life experiences, just like she, he had been sheltered all the same. He had known one life, without love or hope or kindness. He had come a long way, but in times like this, when the moment between them transcended into uncharted territory, he was every bit the child she imagined he used to be. Daryl had learned to deal with one emotion: anger. Everything else was still so completely foreign to him.

"Daryl," She began, taking a step toward him, narrowing the distance between them. She wanted to reassure him in the fact that no matter what Axel may have felt for her, those feelings would always remain unrequited. She wanted to touch him, lay a gentle hand on his cheek and force him to look into her eyes as she swore to him that Axel would never be able to compare to the man that stood before her in that very moment. But she couldn't. That would have been too much, too fast. And Daryl wasn't ready.

So instead, she watched as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat, all the while resisting the constant ache to reach out to him. It was in times like these where it became impossible for her to deny the fact that there was something there, blossoming between them, something fostering that she'd never felt before. And it was in times like these when she was sure he could feel it too.

"Red alert," His voice had found them before he had.

With the moment suddenly shattered, they jumped a part, and Carol tried desperately to fight the blush that threatened. She wasn't sure why she felt guilty. They had been caught in a harmless moment, but Merle was the last person who needed to see the kind of affect Daryl had on her.

It didn't help that she was sure she heard Daryl mumble a few choice words toward his brother as well, prompting her to wonder if he'd felt the tension too. What could have happened if they were given just a few more minutes alone?

"Looks like Blondie has decided to pay us a visit," Merle came bounding into the room, stopping in front of the pair, having been delegated to relay orders quickly. "Rick wants us with him," He said, his attention seeking Daryl before settling on Carol's wide gaze. "Yer on the catwalk with Axel and Glenn. Guns ready. Little Grimes thinks this could be a trap."

They both nodded, Carol reaching for the rifle she'd been advised to keep near her. They spared each other a single glance before Daryl headed off ahead of her, Merle quick on his tail. Carol took in a steady breath, holding it before slowly exhaling. As soon as she was sure her nerves had calmed, she gripped the rifle and hurried off to find Glenn already waiting for her at the entrance to the catwalk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** I'll try to keep this short, but I just wanted to **thank you all** for the follows, favorites and reviews. It has been 3 years since I've last attempted Fan Fiction writing, the last being a story that I sadly neglected and should probably give some serious thought into continuing and finishing up. But that is neither here nor there. I was nervous to post my stuff again as I take my writing very seriously and I am super critical of myself. So thank you all again for bearing with me while I continue to get back into the swing of things and find my footing with Fan Fic writing again. Any feedback you give is always very much appreciated.

With that being said, you know how you have an entire chapter laid out and then when you sit down to write it, it turns out completely different? This was supposed to turn into a dinner scene, where Daryl blows up. As you'll read, that doesn't happen. LoL. Oh well, there's always the next chapter. And I actually really like how this played out. I think you'll like it too, especially the last part.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The prison was quiet for once, save for Carol and Axel enjoying the sudden tranquility in the common room with idle conversation. Rick, Michonne and Carl had left early in the morning, mumbling that they were headed out for a run but declining to say where exactly they planned to go to. Rick seemed nervous, casting sideways glances to his son when Carol had bothered to ask. If she had to guess, it was intended to be a surprise for the troubled child, or maybe a test.

Beth and Herschel lingered back in the cells with Judith while Maggie and Glenn eagerly volunteered to take over watch. Things had gotten better between them, she noticed. After returning from Woodbury, she sensed it, this growing distance and resentment toward one another. She often wondered if it would break them, but Carol was glad to see that it hadn't. They weren't as good as new, not yet, but they were better.

"I bet yer glad to have yer hunter back."

She hadn't seen Daryl since she'd woken up, and with Merle missing as well, she could only assume they were together. There was this lingering doubt wanting to flourish in her mind that said they were gone again, and this time they weren't coming back. But after a rushed discussion with Glenn, she'd found out that they had merely gone hunting, wanting to have a decent meal to cook when the others returned. Her face had flushed slightly from the feeling of foolishness. Daryl was back. Daryl was back for good; she had to keep reminding herself of that.

"Daryl's not mine, Axel." Carol looked at him and smiled.

He stared at her for a long while, studying her, searching for any tells that might have implied she wasn't being entirely truthful before opening his mouth to speak, "But you'd like him to be, wouldn't ya?" It was a casual question, light and airy, but she'd almost choked on it nonetheless.

It was a loaded question, leaving Carol at a loss for an answer, not that she hadn't asked herself the same thing time and time again. If she said yes, would it have left Axel feeling rejected and hurt? If she said no, it would have been a blatant lie. The truth was, Carol had no clue where she and Daryl stood or even where she wanted them to be.

Sure, she had entertained the idea of them; all the time, when she was alone in her cell at the end of the day, her mind would wander, imagining a perfect scenario in which her and Daryl were together, happy and completely open with one another. There was no fidgeting or awkwardness. No doubt or questioning. But those had been just her day dreams, and nothing like she and Daryl at all. Their relationship, as innocent as it was, was already far too complicated to be reduced to something that simple.

"I don't know what I want, Axel." That felt like the truth. But it wasn't.

Axel sighed, "Seems to me like he might want you."

"Why?"

Just the day before, she stood across from Daryl in this very room, wondering the same thing. His aggression was far too close to jealousy to be brushed off as anything else despite his diligent protests. But she wasn't sure she could admit it to herself yet. Daryl was her friend, her best friend. He'd risked his life and tried his hardest to save her daughter when everyone else preferred to cut their losses. But he was a kind man, and he would have done that for anyone.

"Hell, in case ya haven't noticed, I'm not exactly his favorite person. I'm surprised I haven't turned to find a crossbow aimed at my head to tell ya the truth. He doesn't seem too happy 'bout coming back here to me bein' alive and to you and me bein' friends."

"Daryl's protective of me, that's all," She dismissed him. "He's worried."

"Lady, I've not been around women in a long time, but I am a man. He's worried alright. But not because you need any protectin' from me. He's threatened."

Carol laid a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, this conversation was beginning to feel very awkward, and she couldn't say she enjoyed the direction she saw it moving toward. "Just give him time to get to know you a little more," she advised. "He'll calm down."

Axel smiled wide, his eyes bright, something in her touch encouraging him. "I'm not much worried about him, miss." Carol watched Axel, confused by the tone his voice took. "As long as I don't have to worry 'bout him puttin' a bolt between my eyes while I sleep?" Carol laughed then but shook her head to answer his question. His smiled widened, having been satisfied with the answer. "You're one beautiful lady, Carol."

Carol's heart dropped, "Axel..."

"He's good to ya?" Axel interrupted, sensing the shift and clearing his throat. Carol nodded. "Then I don't imagine he's got much ta be threatened by, do you? Not with the way you're lookin' back at him and all."

"Axel..." She said again.

Carol winced at his words, the disappointment and pain evident in his tone. She had hurt him, and she couldn't shake the guilt slowly settling in her stomach. Was it because, in actuality, she very well could have led him on despite her intentions not to? She didn't know what to say to him at this point. Were there even any words that could have even rectified the sudden uncomfortable moment between them? She couldn't assure him that she and Daryl were nothing because that wasn't true. And she couldn't tell him that they were something because that wasn't true either. No, she and Daryl were in this unyielding bout of limbo that, quite honestly, she wasn't sure would ever end. Not until one of them suddenly made a move or was killed.

So instead she let his name linger in the air, unable to conjure any magic words that would make everything better.

"He's lucky." There was finality in his tone, an understanding and lightness that told Carol he accepted the situation between them and wouldn't hold it against her.

Carol smiled, leaning over to pat his cheek softly while laying a gentle peck on the other. "I'm so glad I met you, Axel." She uttered before making her way back into the cells to check on Judith. It was almost time for a shift change, she guessed, and Carol wanted to peek in on the baby before relieving Maggie.

**xxx**

Six hours.

Six hours was more than enough time, trampling through the woods with his pain-in-the-ass brother on his trail. And while they hadn't scored a nice doe like he wanted, they had scrounged enough squirrels to keep everyone's belly full for the night. Lucky for them, the squirrels weren't startled by Merle and his big-ass mouth. The fact that it wasn't so long ago that Daryl had been able to withstand his brother for almost a week rang true as a real accomplishment at this point. How that had ever happened still eluded him completely.

Oh yeah. Carol wasn't his favorite topic of discussion then. Merle had sensed something, had sniffed it out like a drug dog. And now, he just wouldn't let it go.

It started before they even left the prison: the questions about her husband and daughter, the teasing innuendos about her blossoming relationship with Axel, the subtle cues that somehow he knew all of this had bothered Daryl. After that, Daryl would have preferred to leave him back at the prison, needing the silence and solitude for himself, to clear his own clouded mind. But he had made a promise to Rick just the day before, assuring him that while they were gone, he would keep his brother under control. The safest and easiest way to keep that promise was to keep Merle close to him and away from the others.

But enough was enough. And after six dragging hours, he couldn't lead them back to the prison fast enough.

She had been waiting at the gate when they approached, the large ring of keys he'd handed off to Glenn hanging from her hip. The Walkers had thinned out considerably, enough to where they could come and go on foot again without too much trouble. This is how he and Merle both preferred to hunt, on foot, without the hum of a motor scaring off prey. And as they continued to close the distance between them and the gate, the gleam of the sunlight shielding his gaze, he couldn't take his eyes off her, her thin, regal frame demanding all of his attention.

Fuck. He was jealous.

Carol was just standing there, grinning wildly, gripping the keys in one hand while fumbling with the lock with the other, and suddenly the annoyance he felt toward his brother had all but melted away. She looked good. Real good.

Daryl didn't understand this positive shift in his soured mood, but it had lasted only a second before the solitary, shaggy-headed blonde standing back from her in the blue prison jumpsuit had him scowling again. Was this how things were going to be now? Wherever there was Carol, there was Axel, too. Daryl wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to be okay with that.

As Carol slid open the gate, he marched ahead of Merle, lengthening his stride and barely sparing her a glance as he passed, the squirrels on his rope bouncing around half-haphazardly in his angry gait. Axel tipped his head to him, raising a hand to his forehead and blinking one eye closed against the sun.

"Looks like ya did pretty good fer yerself, mister."

Daryl halted completely, heat flooding him as the man's friendly voice met his ears. He couldn't explain the intensity as it surged, but in an instant, Daryl was in his face, bumping his puffed out chest into Axel's, nostrils flaring. So Axel hadn't actually said anything to antagonize him. He didn't care. The long day with his brother and Axel's constant hovering had done him in, and he had already restrained himself enough. Daryl had reached his tipping point, and this whole thing wasn't going to get any better until Daryl made it clear that he didn't like it.

"The fuck you know about doin' anythin', huh?" Daryl said, pushing the man back. "All you seem ta know how to do is follow her around like a lost fuckin' puppy. Dontcha got nowhere else to be?"

"I-I didn't mean nothing by it, mister." Axel stammered. "I just thought ya did a real good job out there. Came back with alotta good stuff."

Daryl seethed. "Fuck you!"

"Daryl!" Carol was between them in an instant, her hands planted firmly on his chest, pushing him back. He tried to ignore the sensation of her touch, and he fixed his gaze on the man over her shoulder for as long as he could, until he was made fully aware of how her hand began to run over his chest, soothing him. Suddenly, the anger was gone. "Go inside," she murmured. "I'll be there in a second to help you clean those things? Axel was just about to take over my shift."

"I don't need yer fuckin' help." He'd meant for those words to possess all of the harshness he'd directed toward Axel, but was left disappointed when they didn't even carry half of the weight. With a defeated sigh, he turned his back on them both and stomped his way toward the prison.

Daryl didn't miss the hushed condolences she gave Axel in his retreat, which successfully sent his head reeling again. Or how her demeanor had suddenly changed when she had obviously diverted her attention to Merle. "What did you do?" She asked, and Daryl had to snort. He could just imagine her standing there, her steel gaze fixed on his brother, hands on her hips as she tried to sound a thousand times more menacing than she could ever convince any of them she ever was.

"The fuck does this gotta be my problem? In case ya didn't notice, Twig, I wasn't the one he was just screaming at." Merle had probably tried to get away then, but Carol caught his arm. "Get off 'a me, woman."

"Leave him alone, Merle. Whatever you're doing to rile your brother up like this? Stop it."

Merle scoffed, "I'm sorry, Lady. I didn' realize my brother needed someone ta protect 'im. Thought sure as shit he was capable of doin' that his own-goddamn-self."

Daryl smiled and pushed open the door to the prison, his frustration with Axel only lingering in the back of his mind. Fuckin' woman. She must have been crazy or eager for death to take on Merle like that. But he couldn't help but swell with pride at the thought that she'd done it for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** This last chapter was, by far, the biggest response I've had of all of these chapters so I want to **thank you all from the bottom of my heart** for taking the time. You have no idea how much I love to hear from each and every one of you, and how I enjoy reading anything you have to say.

This next chapter was fun and difficult to write at the same time. More Daryl jealousy, and another blow up that, this time, could very well have repercussions. Maybe. We'll see. We're getting into the real meat of the story now, so I hope you all will continue to stay with me.

**Warning:** This chapter in particular uses the "F" word a lot. And while I'm not a diligent user of the word myself, we all know that (while he might not say it on the show) in a very Daryl Dixon reality, that word would be his favorite. Though it doesn't have any sexual content, if you think this fic should be upgraded because of that, please let me know.

As always, your comments, questions and concerns are always welcomed and appreciated. Stay tuned at the end of this chapter for a little question, regarding something completely different, I want to run by you all.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Despite his resistance, Carol entered the prison a few minutes later, taking Axel up on his offer to relieve her from watch duty. Daryl let out an inward groan, trying not to notice the way her hips swayed as she walked and planted herself at the table, wordlessly taking a seat across from him. What the fuck was up with him? He'd never noticed any of these things about her before.

In silence, she pulled out her knife, taking a squirrel from the tray that was placed between them and began to skin and gut the animal the way he had taught her back on the farm. Daryl watched in mild shock. It had been at least the winter since they were last able to eat a meal like this, and he was surprised she even remembered how to do it.

"What was all of that just now?" She asked finally, her concentration never swaying from the task at hand. Her words drew him back to reality, and he shuffled in his seat, sniffing and trying to pretend like he hadn't just been caught just staring at her with some kind of morbid fascination.

"What was what?"

Carol halted then, stilling her hand and looking up at him with a smile. Daryl resisted the urge to smile back, internally damning hers for being so contagious. "Daryl..." She'd practically sung his name as far as he was concerned, the laughter in her voice intoxicating. Why was she in such a good mood? Shouldn't she have been pissed at him or something?

Daryl grunted, "Guy's annoying, s'all."

She finished cleaning his kills, discarding the viscera in a plastic tub that Daryl had set aside for his own remains. He reached around absentmindedly, tugging on the red pocket rag he carried around and handed it over to her. Still smiling that kind of smile that said she knew something he didn't, Carol took it from him and began to wipe her hands clean.

"Well can you at least try to be a little nicer?" She asked making her way over to the pale of water they kept beside their makeshift stove, tossing the rag aside to wash later. She poured a little water over her hands and began to rub them together briskly to remove any excess blood before diverting her attention to the large pot resting on the electric burner. "Axel's beginning to think you don't like him."

He wanted to snort at that analysis but was already shocked into silence, his eyes trailing over her body as she bent over slightly to wash her hands and then stood on her tip-toes, elongating her thin frame, to pour water into the pot. Daryl licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Holy fuck.

"I don't. And no I can't." He said finally gathering his wits about him. He fully realized he sounded like a 2 year-old, but at that moment in time, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Carol set the water back on the ground, turning to him and placing a hand on her hip, that same damn smile tugging at her lips. His eyes worked over her again, not bothering to care at this point if he was being obvious. Something had ignited in him the moment he saw Axel watching her, and now, he couldn't help himself. "Do you really even have a reason not to like him?" She went to flip the switch on the burner, her back to him only momentarily.

"Sure I do." Daryl answered, watching her. When she turned back to face him, he motioned, knife in hand, to the burner. "What'er you doing?"

"I had Axel go down and turn on the generator again just before ya'll got back. Thought it'd be best to cook the meat this way. Probably safer until we can fix the fence and clear that grassy section again. Was thinking of maybe making a stew? Could grab a few things from Herschel's garden." She suggested.

Daryl just nodded. "Sounds good," He said, pulling the tray closer to him so he could begin cutting the meat from the bones, noting how she insisted on cooking the meat. In his peripherals, he could see Carol making her way back over to him until she stood at the edge of the table, hovering, watching as he began to cube the meat for the stew.

A stray strand of hair had fallen into his eyes, and Carol immediately reached her arm out, instinctively threading her hands through his hair to right the unruly piece. Daryl froze, looking up at her with wide eyes, her soft gaze already settled comfortably on him. "So you'll be nice to Axel?"

Fuck. "Where's Merle?"

"With Axel. Offered to sit with him on watch." She said, finally removing her hand. "So Axel?"

Daryl growled, more at the loss of contact than her insistence to get him to play nice. Although he wanted to growl plenty at that, too. "This ain't gonna work," He muttered stubbornly.

What was it that she wanted him to say exactly? That he'd give the guy a chance? Because he wouldn't. He didn't trust him. Plain and simple. And he didn't trust his intentions with Carol either. But when she was standing there, painfully close and staring down at him so expectantly, looking like she looked with her brows furrowed in question and making him feel things that quite frankly scared the shit out of him, it was getting harder and harder to deny her much of anything.

"What's not?" She asked.

"You!" Daryl scoffed, not willing to accept the fact that she wasn't completely aware of her angle. "S'not gonna work. You can't come in here all battin' yer eyelashes, workin' yer feminine wiles, and think it's gonna change my mind. It ain't."

Carol giggled, taking the seat next to him and swiveling herself in the chair so that she was facing his side, her knees resting inches from his thighs. Daryl tried to ignore the closeness as much as possible, placing extra concentration on each sliced cube of meat.

"I wasn't aware you even noticed my feminine wiles, Daryl." She laid a gentle hand on his leg, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

His mouth went dry again. Fuck.

"Fine," He ground out, tossing his knife aside and launching himself from his seat as if her touch had burned him, desperately trying to place as much distance between them as he could. Carol stifled a laugh, and he glowered down at her, his eyes narrowed and a fired ignited in his gaze. Daryl was sure the tips of his ears had turned a dark shade of crimson as a vigorous heat flooded him. "Try is as good as yer gonna get from me, woman."

Carol nodded and lowered her hand. "Thank you," She said softly, standing. "I'm going to go grab a few things from Herschel's garden. Keep an eye on the water, will you? Once it starts to boil you can throw the meat in." She turned and walked out of the prison without another word.

Daryl returned to his seat with a sigh, running a messy hand through his hair. What the fuck was happening to him? He didn't know, and it sure as hell didn't make sense. There he was, inches away from grinding Axel to a pulp, and for what? For probably thinking the exact same things that now coursed, albeit unwillingly, through his own thoughts? Daryl chewed on his bottom lip. Fuck.

**xxx**

It was just before sunset, the stew having reached a full simmer an hour earlier, when Rick, Carl and Michonne arrived back at the prison with an unprecedented amount of guns and ammunition. Daryl, eager to distract himself from his thoughts, was quick to volunteer when Glenn had come and asked for an extra pair of hands to help unload. Since his conversation with Carol, he hadn't been able to take his mind off the way her body so blatantly called to him, or the way it inadvertently called to Axel, too. Daryl had worked himself up three times, inches from marching out to the man and staking a claim on Carol that he didn't even have the right to say he had, before Daryl finally concluded he just needed to stay busy.

As far as Daryl was concerned now, he was just as big of a pervert as Axel, what, with the way his eyes seemed to wander over her the moment an opportunity presented itself. Only it was different, he told himself. Because he and Carol were different.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Glenn asked as Daryl hoisted several duffel bags onto his shoulders. "Raid an army base?" He took in all of the military artillery peeking out from the duffels.

"Saw an old friend, who was stocked up," Rick said simply, following them into prison. "Had more than enough to share."

"Did you—?" Glenn stopped, his eyes widening. Daryl knew where he was going, briefly wondering the same thing before dismissing it. There was no way. They didn't kill the living.

Rick shook his head, setting the younger man at ease. "Told you, I saw an old friend."

"It was a guy my dad first met up with before he found us outside Atlanta," Carl supplied. "Morgan."

"Wow, Rick," Carol spoke up, meeting them at the doors to the cell block. "All of this looks great. Should last a while, help with our defenses against the Governor." Rick nodded, slipping past her, the others soon following suit. "Drop those off in the cell and come sit down," She called after them. "I'm going to grab the others. Food's ready. I think we'll be okay for a little bit for all of us to sit down and have a nice meal together?" Again Rick nodded, giving her a quick smile before she turned to go get Axel and Merle.

They dropped the bags inside the cell, not bothering to unloading them. Glenn, Daryl and Carl found their way back into the common room, Rick separating from them at the stairs to go up and check up on Judith and the others. Several minutes later, they all shuffled through the door as Carol and Axel came in from the opposite side.

"Merle?" Daryl asked, his gaze resting on Carol.

She shrugged. "Said he'll get something after we all eat. He didn't feel right about leaving the gates unprotected."

Daryl grunted, surprised by his brother's willingness to take part in the group's protection.

"Line up," Carol directed as she stood next to the pot and began to ladle stew into a collection of mismatched, empty bowls. Daryl fell back behind the others, allowing them to be served first, his eyes never leaving the woman doing the serving. She must have hated the role that was bestowed upon her. He knew he would have. But she never complained, not once, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

The others grabbed their bowls and fanned out in the common room, trying to find a seat where they could. He didn't, preferring to stand. Daryl distanced himself from the others, taking his bowl and going to rest his back against the frame of the doorway that led into their cell block, his eyes scanning the crowd, scowling slightly as he noticed Carol casually take the open seat next to Axel. He didn't look at her, but his face lit up like a fucking child on Christmas morning. This 'trying' thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Everyone ate, casual conversation flowing freely between them, but Daryl didn't partake. He was trying, but failing, to distinguish the heat radiating through his veins at the sight. Axel was subtle, more subtle than he'd been previously at least, but he couldn't seem to help himself, stealing glances when she wasn't looking or touching her lightly as he regaled her with a story, smiling ear-to-ear when he'd gotten a laugh out of her for some idiotic thing he said. Carol laughed again, and then it came, a touch so light as he griped her forearm, and in a moment, Daryl's appetite was nonexistent, his blood boiling beyond control.

It was the glance that had broke him and sent his mind reeling. One small, fleeting glance, and suddenly the others had faded around him, gone and replaced by the tunnel vision that targeted only Axel. Anything that came after that was just simply beyond his control.

"Hey, Mustache. Dontcha know it ain't polite to stare?" The room went still, not that Daryl would have noticed, his dark gaze fixed on the unmistakable object of his question. Carol's cheeks burned, tingeing a bright pink with embarrassment.

Axel looked up and around at the others, unsure of who the comment might have been directed to until his eyes settled on Daryl's unrelenting gaze staring right back. "Who? Me?" He asked suddenly, shock and confusion marring his features.

Daryl stepped forward, his body tense with rage, and dropped his half-eaten bowl of stew down on the table between Herschel and Beth, who jumped at the unexpected clatter. Everyone was watching him now, their confusion written plainly all over their faces. And still Daryl didn't see them, couldn't register their shocked expressions or even how Carol was silently pleading with him to stop. All he could see was Axel, and all he wanted to do was hurt him. "You've been sittin' next ta her this entire time, gawking like an idiot. You think she wants that? Wants ya to stare at her like some creepy moron when she's tryin' ta eat?"

"What's yer problem, man?" Axel asked suddenly. "I wasn't doin' nothing wrong." He turned to Carol then, meeting her sheepish gaze. "Carol, I didn't mean ta—"

She shook her head, laying a hand on his leg to quiet him, and Daryl seethed. "You didn't." She said reassuringly, sparing a glance at the man, clenched and hovering just a few feet away. "Excuse Daryl. He doesn't mean to be so harsh. Just with his brother being back and having to—"

"The hell I don't," Daryl bellowed. "You look at her again, and I'll fuckin' slice yer throat."

"Daryl!" Carol hissed, standing and dropping her unfinished bowl on the counter. The group continued to stare on, wide-eyed and painfully still. "Enough!" She said through gritted teeth, her humiliation turning into her own form of rage. And while the others wouldn't have noticed it, he couldn't help but flinch at the finality in her tone, signaling that whether he liked it or not, this conversation was over.

Without another word, she brushed passed him, quick to scale the perch and head towards her cell, leaving everyone to wonder what the hell just happened.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N/N: **Alright. My question for you is regarding your interest in another potential story. It wouldn't be something that I dedicated my time to until after this one, but I wanted to know whether or not, you'd be interested in reading something like this?

Though I'm not a huge fan of the Caryl in high school stories, I am intrigued by writing a dark take on the parallels they face while going to the same high school together. I warn you, I would want and would intend on making this a very dark fic, with Daryl dealing with his abuse at home and Carol dealing heavily in the abuse of Ed. This, essentially, would be how they were able to bond. Without making this too long, that would be the general concept. Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** You guys continue to amaze me. This story seems to be really taking off, and I appreciate all of your reviews so much. Thank you for giving this little piece a chance, and thanks so much for continuing to stick around. I love reading all of your responses so much. And enjoy seeing how you all react to the chapter. So thank you, thank you, thank you!

Because I was curious and in an effort to do research for my possible next story, I watched through the game play of **The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct** game, thinking maybe they'd have a little more back story that isn't mentioned on the show. It didn't really. But would you all consider what happened in that game to be canon? I'm asking because **(and don't read if you plan on playing the game yourself and don't want to be spoiled, though it's not much of a spoiler)** the game shows a girl, Scout, giving Daryl the red rag that we now see him carrying around so religiously. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Though there wasn't really a romance there, there was slight flirting on the girl's part, and it just seemed ... odd. Anyway, I still think I consider it to be canon which is why I'm asking you. This long winded explanation and question is ultimately to tell you that I will be referencing this girl in this chapter. So please don't hate me. Hopefully, if you do, you'll love me again once you've finished reading.

I hope you all enjoy. It's a nice, drawn out Caryl moment that just might put them in a very satisfying place. You get treated to a look inside of Daryl's thoughts, too, and we all know how much fun that is! And a little Carol back story (as I see it). This is a LONG chapter.

Please let me know what you think! Thank you all again! Sorry for the long A/N.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The small flame cast a weak glow across the tiny space of his cell as Daryl stomped on his boots, dressing to relieve Glenn from watch. He was successfully able to get his temper in check a few minutes after Carol disappeared from the common room, but he didn't offer a glance or an explanation to the others as he followed suit, his feet, guilt-ridden and heavy, carrying him to his own cell.

He had tried and tried, but failed to find any sleep, his mind racing over the events of the day. His behavior still shocked him, and the only thing he could be thankful for was the fact that Merle had been there to see none of it. His behavior outside the prison, as they were coming back from the hunt, was going to be enough to bait his brother for days as it was. If Merle hadn't figured it out by now, he would soon. And it was finally time Daryl faced the facts, too. He wanted Carol, more than he'd ever be able to admit to anyone. This feeling was new and scary as hell. And Daryl wasn't sure how to begin even understanding his newfound urges, let alone how to act on them.

Before this so-called apocalypse, Daryl had skated through life without the complications of a girl. He fingered the rag that had been washed and dried, and now hung loosely in his pocket. Well, except for his brief confrontation with her, and he wouldn't have called that a romance exactly. Their paths had crossed only temporarily, just after the disease broke out, and he was on the hunt to go get his brother from jail. She had traveled with him, but not nearly long enough for anything real to develop. And she'd tossed him the rag during their good-byes, climbing into the squad car to drive away with her bitten and dying pop. And while the girl, Scout, had intrigued him. It was nothing compared to the way Carol did. Their connection was different, much deeper, built on a foundation of common ground and understanding over what the other had been through.

Daryl groaned, dropping his head into his hands, his mind focusing on the undoubted apology he was going to have to give. If only he could have rewound the night, then he would have taken back every unreasonable reaction he had in that moment, would have bitten his tongue as hard as he could to quell the rage the boiled over, but when all was said and done, he just couldn't help himself. Axel had pushed buttons that, until now, he didn't even know he had, tested his patience to the extreme and rocked him to the core. Truth was, Axel scared him.

For so long, he'd had Carol all to himself. While on the farm, the others never bothered to pull them in close, so through their common pasts, they clung to each other. And though he wouldn't admit it, he grew used to having her around him. But then there was Axel.

It wasn't blatant at first, his sudden interest in Carol, but now he left Daryl wondering how he'd ever even missed it. And it didn't help that Carol placated him like a child, eager to bring him comfortably into the fold. There was only one reason Daryl could even imagine as to why she was so insistent on doing that, and it all but sent him into another tailspin.

At this point, none of that mattered. Whether Carol reciprocated Axel's feelings or not, he needed to do right by her.

Daryl stood with a sigh, blowing out the candle and replacing the glow with the dull beam of his Maglite. He wasn't looking forward to doing this. Daryl stepped out of his cell, and traced the line to hers, hoping that it was nothing but blackness that greeted him. He wasn't so lucky.

The flicker of Carol's candle billowed out into the hallway, and he sighed again as he approached it, turning the flashlight off and shoving it into his back pocket. His steps were tentative, and he secretly cursed himself for being such a pussy. Merle would have kicked his ass if he saw him acting this way. This was the second time tonight that Daryl was thankful Merle wasn't around.

Daryl peeked around the doorframe of her cell, spotting her sitting in her bunk, resting her back against the cinderblock wall with a book in her hands, her feet stretched out over the length of the bed.

"Ya mad?"

She didn't look up, just closed her book silently, setting it down on the mattress beside her after marking her place. "Not mad," She said softly. "Just embarrassed. What were you thinking, Daryl?" She looked up at him briefly before finding the floor.

"Shit, Carol. I'm sorry," He said, stepping into her cell with just as much urgency as his words held when they left his mouth. He was suddenly panicked, thinking this whole thing was just another mistake on his long list of them. "I didn't think about the others, just sittin' there. I just," He paused, insecurity threatening him as he halted over what he wanted to say. Finally, he breathed, "I just saw red."

Carol looked him, her wide eyes reflecting the question already in them. "Why?" Daryl went to open his mouth, but she held her hand up. "You told me you'd try, Daryl. It was just a few hours ago, remember? You stood in front of me and you told me you'd try."

It was Daryl's turn to ask, "Why? Why is that so important to you?"

Carol sighed. "He's lost so much. Oscar was his comfort in this world, someone he knew from before all of this. Someone he trusted. He's all alone now, and I'm trying my damnedest to make sure he doesn't feel that way." The words that she uttered next were so soft he'd barely heard them as she refused to meet his gaze, fumbling with her hands in her lap. "I know how it feels, Daryl. To be all alone in a group full of people."

Daryl resisted the urge stumble back at the imaginary punch to his gut. He didn't know what to say to that, whether he needed to reassure her or bite her head off. It was a hard pill to swallow, that she'd felt all alone after she lost her daughter, even when he was there, almost getting himself killed so she didn't have to. There was the reverberating anger that threatened to break the solemn atmosphere in the room. He began to shake, biting his bottom lip to keep his angry thoughts from spilling over. What the hell did she know anyway?

Carol finally looked up at him, his own gaze now cast on the dirt and concrete under his feet. She studied him for a second before speaking again, "Now your turn. Why?"

Daryl shoved his hands deep into his pockets, scratching his feet over the floor. He sighed. Her comment wasn't meant to hurt him. He was going to have to let that go. And he had come to make things better, not worse.

"I don't know him, Carol. I don't trust 'im. He's a criminal. He was locked up 'fore all this."

"You said it yourself," She began, thinking back on the day, not all that long ago, when they stood out in front of the fences and debated on whether or not they should welcome Axel and Oscar into the group. "You understand men like him. You said you could have been a man like him."

"Still didn't mean I wanted them anywhere near us," He sighed. "We don't know what he's in here for. Could been fer hurtin' women for all we know." Daryl moved to sit on the edge of the bed, shuffling back to rest just beside her feet. "I don't know what's goin' on with you and 'im. I just don't wanna see ya get into another mess like with yer husband," He said quietly, and Carol had to strain, leaning forward slightly, to make sure she heard him right.

Carol let out a frustrated sigh, falling back against the cinderblock wall. "He's in here for a botched robbery. Not for hitting women. He's not Ed. Held a place up with a toy gun and was confronted at his brother's place, where the cops found his brother's gun and arrested him for it. He told me all about it the other day when we set up those barricades."

Daryl winced, furrowing his brows and looking over at her. Hurt flashed in his eyes at the mere thought of them ever reaching a point to where Axel was closer to her than he was, and suddenly, he couldn't keep the anger at bay. "You two the best of buddies now, is that it?" He said gruffly, the hurt disobeying him by reflecting in his tone. "You tell him all about the douche bag husband o' yours, too, did ya?"

She smiled then, and Daryl wanted to punch a wall. He was pissed. He wanted to fight, and there she was, smiling at him and threatening the anger he was trying desperately to hold on to. Carol pushed herself off the wall, bending her knees to scoot closer to him. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, and he begrudgingly flinched under her unexpected touch.

"Daryl," She chided, but there was a softness that held strong in her voice that soothed him, his anger ebbing away. "While I'm flattered by this obvious jealousy, there is nothing happening between me and Axel." She assured him, running her thumb over his forearm, and Daryl knew, that even with such an innocent gesture, she was testing him for a reaction. He couldn't help the chill bumps that surfaced under her touch. "I enjoy Axel's company, and sure, he'd probably like for it to be more. End of the world, remember?" She laughed, and Daryl stiffened. Her grip on his arms tightened reassuringly. "He doesn't provide any sort of competition for you. You know that, right?"

Daryl shrugged against the panic rising within him, pulling his arm from her and clearing his throat to ward away his lively nerves. There was an admission in her words just then, and Daryl wasn't quite ready to have this discussion now. "I ain't jealous," He said dejectedly, standing and walking the distance to the wall adjacent to her bed, turning and leaning his back against the cool cinderblock. He chewed on the inside his cheek, silent for a while before meeting her gaze. "You never said much about yer life 'bore Ed?" He asked finally, the question suddenly nagging him. He imagined her in school before Ed. Everyone probably loved her, and she was a good student, he could tell. Smart, but quiet, popular and sweet.

Carol raised her eyes, curious about the sudden change in topic, but decided not to press him on it. "Didn't have much of a life before him," She admitted. "I was a single child raised by a single parent. Just my mother and me."

This admission shocked him, his vision of her before suddenly tarnished. He pictured her having both parents, the quintessential suburban life. "No daddy?"

Carol smirked, the bitterness weaved into her smile. "You think if I actually had a father that gave a damn, he would have let me rot with a man like Ed Peletier?" She paused briefly before continuing, "No, my mother did the best she could. But she could barely afford me. It wasn't easy for her being a single mother. And then Ed was there. He was willing and capable, so my mother told me to go to him. Said he'd take real good care of me."

"Yer mother did that?"

Carol nodded. "I was young then. Couldn't have been more than 17. To her defense, she never knew. I didn't tell her how Ed really was. I didn't want her to blame herself. She did what she thought was right. She wanted me to have a better life. And I always wanted her to think that I did."

Daryl shifted, his back scratching against the wall. "Did you love 'em?" He wasn't sure why he'd asked that question, but his baited breath told him that he really did want to know the answer.

"Ed?" Daryl nodded, and Carol shook her head in response. "No. There wasn't much of a man to love. He wanted me because he liked the power he had over me. I was his property, his slave. He knew I couldn't leave, that I didn't have anywhere to go. He thrived on that," She paused, clearing her throat, warding away the tears that threatened in response to the haunting memories of how her life used to be. "He took what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. It's how Sophia happened." She wiped the single tear that had fallen as Daryl stared on, wide-eyed and in shock. Mother fucker.

"Sophia?"

Carol dipped her head, nodding slightly. "I never let her think that, though." She looked up at him again, fierce desperation in her eyes. "I always told her she was the product of love. I didn't want her to see the man her daddy truly was. Though, I guess, as she got older, she did anyway. But she didn't need to know how she happened. So whenever and however I could, I tried to keep that from her. There was never even a moment, Daryl, when I didn't want her." There was panic in her voice, like she needed to convince him, plead with him to believe that fact, as if Carol not wanting Sophia was ever something that crossed his mind. It wasn't.

Daryl wanted to beat the fucker. Maybe that feeling was heightened by that fact that he'd watched his daddy knock around and possibly rape his own mom endlessly while he was growing up, but Daryl really just wanted to beat the fucker.

He was suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Carol."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Don't be. It's how I can understand the relationship between you and your brother more than you think. It's why I couldn't be mad at you for leaving. It hurt, Daryl," Her gaze bore into his. "Knowing you'd chosen him over me – us. But I understood it."

Daryl exhaled the breath he was holding, crossing her room in a matter of seconds, kneeling at her side. It was a thoughtless reaction in his need to make her truly understand that there was never any other place that he ever wanted to be. His hands gently grasped her arms, and he shook her lightly to commandeer her full attention. "I really didn't have much of a choice, Carol. You have to believe that. I couldn't leave 'im, and Rick. Glenn. They weren't listening to me. Weren't letting me make a case 'o him."

Carol nodded her head, placing a hand on his cheek, cupping it and leaning down to place a gentle peck on the other. She wasn't mad, and she needed Daryl to see that. His eyes grew as round as saucer, and a fire ignited deep in his stomach. She lingered for a bit, her lips near his cheek, and he could feel her breath, hot and airy, coat him in warmth. An electric shock coursed through him, and Daryl knew by the way her body shivered, she'd felt it, too.

"No," She said pulling back and smiling sadly at him. "I suppose they didn't give you much of a choice."

Daryl hung his head and stood, stepping back from her and coaxing his racing heart to return to normal. Fuck them all for ever making her think the choice was between her and his brother. "They were scared of him. Of what he could do to everyone here. Didn't want him here." He met her gaze then, the strength and determination he felt finding him again as he looked into her kind eyes. She understood. "In a way, I agreed with them. I didn't want ta leave, Carol, but if we were gone, I knew he couldn't hurt'cha."

"Merle wouldn't – "

"He might have, especially then," Daryl countered. "If it meant he could get at me."

Carol gasped then, her hand finding her mouth.

Daryl sighed. "Don't worry 'bout him, 'kay? Merle's harmless. And I wouldn't let him hurt ya." He turned, preparing his exit. He had kept Glenn waiting long enough. "Good night, Carol." He said, leaving as quietly as he had come, but secretly comforted by their conversation and her dismissal of Axel.

Carol sighed, laying down on her bed and turning to face the wall. She heard her cell door, close and lock into place, and knew that Daryl had stood there watching her for a while before finally walking off, his heavy footsteps fading as the distance between them increased. She sighed again, turning to blow out her candle before settling against her mattress and pillow, closing her eyes. "Good night, Daryl."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** So this was supposed to be Carol and Merle, too. But then I got to writing Carol and Daryl, and I just couldn't stop. Sorry for the delay, I had to take the time to flesh out a few more notes for the upcoming chapters, and then to write this one. I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out. Little bit of a filler chapter. But it was needed to transition the story. Slightly on the comical side, though I will admit, I am no comedian.

This chapter seriously came to be over one tiny line in my notes: _Possibly write in Andrea visiting again, wanting to set up a meeting._ How? I cannot even begin to tell you. LoL

Hope you all like. As always, would love to hear how you feel about it, too!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Disappointment washed over her as they all gathered in the common room during Andrea's second visit. She was desperate and panicked, pleading with Rick to reconsidering a negotiation, barely meeting Carol's gaze after she revealed that the Governor was still alive and that he wanted to talk. The group shuffled on their feet with unease, and Andrea regarded only Rick, her body rigid and determined. She leaned into him, and he folded his arms over his chest, looking away.

Carol remained dumbfounded, unbelieving and for the first time, doubting Andrea's true allegiance. "You didn't find time to be alone with the Governor?" Carol surprised herself by asking, interrupting Andrea's persuasive speech against Rick. She stilled, and her gaze found the floor. Carol knew then that she had.

"I did."

"Then why?"

Andrea's eyes met Carol's, filled with frustrated tears that began to spill over the brim. "Because I couldn't do it, Carol. I'm not a killer."

"He is," Carol countered. "He wants to kill us all."

Andrea shook her head, "There's another way." She looked at Rick, who was now looking between the two girls, catching their riddled conversation and wondering what could have been planned without his knowledge. "Rick, he's willing to talk. He just has to see that you're not a threat. Maybe we can stop this now."

Rick refused to answer her, his eyes still going back and forth between Carol and Andrea. Carol looked guilty, he decided. Like she had suggested a course of action that might not have been the most honorable. "What happened here?" He asked. "What did Carol want you to do?"

"Nothing." Both girls said in unison, too quickly to set his mind at ease.

"Tomorrow. Noon." Andrea went on, handing over a map that dictated the meeting place. "Here." Rick sighed in reluctance but took the map from her hands. He went to open his mouth, but Andrea quickly cut him off. "Please, Rick. It's our only hope. Phillip will be there. He's willing to talk. And maybe, just maybe, this can all work out for both of us."

Rick nodded and folded the map, tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. "I can't make any promises, Andrea. I need to talk this over with my group. If we think it's a good idea, we'll meet you there at noon."

There was sadness in her eyes when she nodded, one that reflected the disconnect she now felt with a group she used to be a part of. She reconciled with the fact that, ultimately, this disconnect had been in response to her own decisions, not theirs. She could have stayed with them after her first visit. They could have all planned out how to take down the Governor together, and they would have welcomed her back with open arms. It wasn't like she didn't want that.

She knew now, more than anyone, how much of a danger he could be. But there was still a man in there that had lost so much, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to save him, too. She had seen humanity in him once. She only wanted to find it in him again. They could have been happy together, as hopeless as it sounded. She could have helped him heal, turn over a new leaf and start to mend his open wounds.

"Let me walk you out, ma'am." Axel offered, and Andrea smiled at him, nodding to accept his offer. She had turned up in the same dusty brown corrections car that they had loaned her the first time, and she willingly let Axel lead the way as he took her back to it.

Carol scooped up the baby, rocking her gently and turned to make her way back into the cell block. Her mind was still racing, wishing Andrea had been strong enough to end this the night she had been with him. With every day that passed, the threat of the Governor scared her more and more. She feared for herself and for her family. As cold and ugly as this new world was, she was really beginning to love the company that constantly surrounded her in it. The last thing she wanted to think about was the threat of losing it all.

An uneven gait of two separate pairs of boots followed after her, and she knew immediately that Rick and Daryl were on her tail. She hadn't expected that he'd let his questions regarding their earlier conversation go. But she wished he had. She felt almost ashamed to think she'd suggested it, though she couldn't bring herself to regret it. It was a new world, one where sometimes being ruthless meant survival.

"You going to tell us what you said to Andrea?" Rick finally asked, and she turned to see the two men in mirrored stances, their hands resting on their hips, regarding her quizzically. Daryl chewed methodically on the inside of his cheek.

Carol sighed, sitting down on the stairs leading up to the perch and pulling Judith tighter to her chest. "What do you want to know?" It was no use trying to fight it; she knew both of them well enough to know that they wouldn't have left her alone until she answered them. It was going to be embarrassing, to admit what she had suggested, but there was no point in trying to avoid it either.

"What did you want her to do?" Rick clarified.

She looked between the two men, wondering how she could phrase the things she needed to say. There was no easy way to say she'd urged Andrea to proposition herself to the Governor. And there was no way they would even be able to believe the suggestion had come from her. But in that moment, when it was just the two of them, there was no way she could have not suggested it. Andrea was the only one that could have so easily ended this, saving everyone that she loved from a world of hurt, torture or death.

"I told her to sleep with the Governor and then kill him." She steeled herself, uttering finally with a sort of confidence she'd never be able to convince herself that she even possessed. The men gaped, their jaws visibly dropping from the shock, laughter reflecting in their eyes. Carol remained stone still, her serious gaze never waiving, her grip on Judith firm and comforting.

Rick shook his head, his hands still on his hips. "I'm sorry, what?"

Carol bristled. "You heard me."

The two men laughed then, and Carol stared on, wide-eyed and in shock. She couldn't even begin to understand what was so funny about her conversation with Andrea. She had suggested that she kill a man in cold blood. They weren't killers. Why weren't they more disappointed in her?

"What?" She asked finally, when their laughter had died down and the others began to filter into the cell block around them.

"Just a shock, I guess." Rick answered.

"Ya can't exactly go around whoring people out, Carol." Daryl agreed, his eyes sparkling. He was teasing her, but it really only made her want to punch him.

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "I know that. That's not what I was trying to do."

The others stared at her with wide eyes now, slowly putting the pieces of both conversations together. "What?" She said again, regarding them all as she stood and handed the baby over to Beth. "Andrea's pretty. She already has a relationship with this _Phillip_. She was starting to see that he is a bad man. I saw an easy way out." She spoke, her frame straight and on the defensive. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said to her. I'm just sorry she couldn't go through with it. It could have saved all of our lives."

She turned her back on them and scaled the steps, quickly disappearing behind the door to her cell. Her posture was rigid, and they all looked to Daryl as the only person that could have settled her. "Nope," He said immediately. "No way in hell am I gonna go get my head bit off." He was shaking his head and clutching is crossbow a little tighter.

"Awe, but, baby brother, she _looves_ you. I think she'll be real gentle with your head."

Daryl scowled, narrowing his eyes at his older brother, who was standing in the doorway to the common room, an evil smile playing on his lips. "God damnit, Merle. You sick fuck." He wanted to lunge at him, but too many people stood between them. Merle laughed, and Daryl had never wanted to put a bolt through his brain more than in that moment.

"In a completely unperverted way, I think Merle's right." Maggie said gently. "She's upset, probably a little embarrassed. I think you're the best one of us to try and talk to her right now."

"Fine." He growled. "If it means ya'll will shut the fuck up, I'll be right back." Daryl turned, taking the steps two at a time, gripping the railing with one hand to pull himself along. He could feel all of their eyes on him, watching him intently until he had ducked into Carol's cell, knowing that it was his brother's stare that burned him the most. All at once, without the watchful gaze of several pairs of eyes, Daryl felt like he could breathe again.

He stood at first, just inside her cell, silent and wondering what his best move would be. If she knew he was there, she didn't let on, making no motion to greet him or otherwise make it known that she was even alerted to his presence. Carol sat upright on the bottom bunk, her feet planted firmly on the floor with her elbows resting on her thighs and her head in her hands.

"What do you want?" She said finally, looking up at him. Daryl tried not to appear like he was taken aback, suddenly skittish of the picture before him, but he was. She was crying, and he suddenly hated himself for laughing at her when she was only trying to help and save them all a gruesome fight.

"We wasn't laughin' at ya, Carol." He took a step toward her, and she looked down to the ground. "It was just a strange thing for us to hear. Yer the last person I'd suspect of ever wanting someone to do somethin' like that."

"We're not exactly full of options here, Daryl. This man has a whole army around him. Being backed into a corner might make you do a lot of uncharacteristic things." Daryl grunted, regretfully agreeing with that statement. Since the world had gone to shit, he'd done a few things he wasn't proud of. Randall came to mind. But then again, he'd done a lot of things that he was. Like looking for Sophia.

"I'm not mad," She sighed. "You can go back down and tell everyone that. It's just, what was I thinking? Putting that kind of pressure on Andrea like that?"

Daryl shuffled his feet, taking another tentative step toward her, his hands digging deep into his pockets. He was suddenly uncomfortable. It was obvious this woman needed some reassurance. He wasn't quite sure he could do that very well. "You wanted to protect tha group. Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of." She smiled at that, and he felt a little proud of himself. Maybe he could do this whole comforting thing. "Andrea knows that, too."

"Thanks, Daryl."

He nodded. "Gotta admit though," His feet kicking the concrete provided a relaxing white noise for the background of their conversation. "It was quite the shock ta know you told Andrea to do somethin' like _that_." Carol's head snapped up, her frown softening when she spotted the playful gleam in his eyes. He was teasing her again.

"Shut up," She said through a giggle, taking the pillow resting at the head of her bed and tossing it at him. He dodged it and grinned back at her. "You know, back at the quarry, the girls and I? We used to have some really telling girl talk. I doubt they'd be shocked at all by this."

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?" He said stepping further into her cell. "Wanna talk about it?"

She laughed again, studying him carefully. Were they actually flirting? "Now you wanna talk, Dixon? Never been much of a talker in your whole life, but this you want to talk about?"

He nodded, taking a seat next to her. She smiled at the crooked grin that still played on his lips. "I'd like to know all those things ya'll talked about while scrubbing laundry."

She blushed, remember one conversation in particular. "Now that's not any of your business." She said, her voice light and teasing. She loved that there was this lightness in their friendship that a long time ago, she would have never believed could have existed. "Besides if I told you, it would completely tarnish this angelic reputation I've got going on."

"Now I really wanna know." He chuckled, looking at her. "Ain't got no doubt yer an angel, but I think there's somethin' more in there, too."

Carol stilled, her mouth falling agape, and he averted his gaze quickly, suddenly embarrassed by the slight over share. She watched him carefully as he refused to look at her, picking at a hangnail on his thumb, her heart swelling and threatening to beat right out of her chest. This feeling was beginning to become a constant when she was around him, gawking at him like a lovesick teenager, her pulse erratic and bordering on uncontrollable.

She was reminded again of how much their friendship had continued to evolve. Carol bumped his shoulder with hers and offered him a sweet smile when he finally, but bashfully, looked up at her through the fan of his lashes. Her heart swelled even more. She wanted him then, to cup his face in her hands and bring his lips crashing down to hers. This wasn't the first time she'd imagined a kiss like that, but it was the first time fighting the actual impulse almost became too impossible to bear.

But it was still too soon, even with the comment lingering between them. Daryl still wasn't ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N:** A little shorter of a chapter, sort of a filler. But I wanted to write a Merle/Carol scene. After skimming the next episodes after Rick meets with the Governor, I realize I have a full day-ish to mess around with, as that episode didn't show the prison at all! Thinking a nice little Caryl scene may be in order, and another one that prompts something bigger to happen in the following chapter.

**Thank you all** for continuing to read along. Any comments, concerns or suggestions, I am all ears! I do sort of have this planned out, kind of, so I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I honestly cannot even tell you how much longer I have to go still. Haven't really thought about how I want this thing to end when the time comes. Right now, I'm just trying to work my way through the season as fast as possible so I can have a little more fun with Carol and Daryl.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

There was a flurry of dominating shouts, each a little louder than the last, followed by the single, echoing sound of a gunshot before Judith began to wail again. Carol, who was on baby duty, was separated from the commotion in the other room and rushed to scoop up the child systematically, cooing and rocking the fussy bundle on impulse, snuggling her tightly into her arms. She couldn't bring herself to be put out by the others, the angry voices or the gunshot that carried through the enclosed space, couldn't be upset with them for waking Judith mere minutes after she'd just settled down. She felt it just as much as they did. The whole prison seemed to be on edge, Judith included.

Rick and the others had probably been gone for a couple hours now, announcing earlier that morning that he planned to take Andrea up on her offer to have a sit down with the Governor. The tension in the prison was thick as they all waited helplessly to see whether or not a deal could be reached.

Merle insisted on going immediately after Rick had recruited Daryl. Carol had been there to see that. Rick's face was set, his body rigid and tough as he denied him, stating that they couldn't afford his unpredictable behavior in such an intense negotiation. Merle was not happy, but had refrained on losing it completely until Daryl agreed.

Rick had asked Glenn to stay back, take charge of the prison and guard the others with his life. Without hesitation, he nodded, openly agreeing, another thing that did not seem to bode well with the older Dixon.

Merle stomped into the cells, his fists balled and face marred a deep shade of crimson. He muttered inaudibly to himself, and Carol watched him without a word, mindlessly 'sshing' the child while her thoughts concentrated on him. She felt bad for him really, forced into a group that was already conditioned to believe he was the bad guy. Even if he did want to try and change people's minds, he almost didn't stand a chance. And she couldn't say she blamed him for wanting to get as far away from all of them as he could.

He continued to stomp around angrily in his pace, and Carol couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. He seemed to be in one of those infamous Dixon temper tantrums that, unlike normal men, they just couldn't seem to grow out of.

"What happened?" She asked simply but was left wondering if he even heard her when the only thing he continued to do was mutter quietly to himself.

"Fuckin' Asian asshole."

"Merle," Carol said a little louder this time, her voice reaching him and stopping him in his pace. He looked up at her then and, probably for the first time, realized that he wasn't alone. "What happened?" She asked again.

"It ain't right," He answered dejectedly. "Us holed up in here while they're out there. I should be out there, too. It just ain't right, sitting in here like a useless asshole when my brother is out there, possibly walkin' into a ambush."

Carol's eyes widened, and she clutched the baby tighter. She hadn't thought about that. None of them had.

"You think that's what's happening?"

"Don't know," Merle scoffed, and Carol took a second to marvel at how truly similar he was to the other Dixon when he did that. "Even if it ain't, maybe you had the right idea, Twig. Strike when he ain't expectin' it."

"Let me guess, Glenn said no to that?"

"Never met a bigger pussy in my life. Sensei Glenn. What a fuckin' joke, right? Leaving that skinny asshole in charge?"

Carol didn't mean to tune Merle out, wanting very much to show him the same understanding and compassion that she showed everyone else. But what he said had struck a chord, and now the thought that didn't plague her before echoed in her head like a broken record. Ambush. What if they were all walking into an ambush?

She almost couldn't breathe, forcing herself to inhale deeply and exhale slowly, mentally willing herself to calm down before she had a full blown anxiety attack. She'd felt this panic once before, the day Rick returned to Woodbury without Daryl, the split second that she thought they might have lost him in the fight. But she had to remain calmer now. This time she knew he was coming back. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't.

"Daryl is a capable fighter. And Rick is smart. Even if it is an ambush, they'll come back. I know it." She said more as comfort to herself than to Merle.

"You psychic, Twig? How can ya be so sure?"

She smiled then, sadly, but it was all she could offer at the moment. "Daryl just got you back. It's the one thing he's wanted all this time," Carol said. "You're his brother. He won't let you down."

"You don't know shit, woman, you know that?"

"Of course not," She stifled the giggle that bubbled in her throat, grinning in spite of herself. "I don't know shit."

Merle chuckled, his mood visibility lifting. "That sounds about as natural coming from your sweet little mouth as these dead fuckers walking around the earth."

She nodded, her attitude sobered though her smile still remained. "Just let this one go, Merle. Have faith in Daryl, in all of them. They'll make it back." And with that she turned, the baby still cradled in her arms and walked them further into the cell block.

Merle watched her until she disappeared, turning back to the common room to see that the others must have gone outside. She hovered over the tabled loaded down with guns and ammunition, her katana resting within an arm's reach. If there was one person that wanted the Governor dead just as much as he did, maybe it was her.

**xxx**

Carol would have volunteered to watch the gate, even if Glenn hadn't asked her to, wanting to be the first to set eyes on him when they returned. She preferred it this way, taking watch while he was gone, blindly risking his life without even a thought of what the loss of that life could mean for everyone around him. Oddly, being there, pressed against the cool metal, rifle shouldered and eyes scanning the horizon comforted her somehow, knowing that whether he came back or not, she would have been one of the first to know.

"Anything yet?"

She turned and smiled at Carl, who if she would have bothered to take notice sooner would have seen that he was standing just taller than her shoulders now. The boy, nearing his teen years and already acting just a defiant, would have never admitted that he was worried, too, so Carol didn't bother to press him. She knew better. Because just like her, he was always there, standing opposite her on the same side of the fences, quietly waiting for their return.

"Nothing yet, little man. How are the others?"

"Beth's watching Judith. Axel is with Glenn in the tombs, going deeper to locate the breach. Maggie is," He paused. "I don't know where Maggie is." Carl said honestly.

"Michonne?"

Carl pointed, and Carol followed his finger to see that she'd slipped through the back gate and was now in the grassy section to their left. She had her katana raised, skillfully swinging the sharp blade through the skulls of Walkers without effort as the stragglers pounced on her scent.

Carol nodded, finding the silence that settled between them comfortable before speaking, "Checking the breach, huh?" A knowing smile graced her lips. "I'm surprised you don't want to be down there in the action yourself."

Carl's face soured. "Tried. Glenn said it was too dangerous. Said my dad would kill him if something happened to me." There was exasperation in his voice, a tone that told her he was trying sound put out by how everyone automatically deferred to what Rick would and would not accept.

"So you wanted to keep me company? I'm flattered."

While she would have never accused Carl of lying, she knew he wasn't telling the entire truth. He probably had suggested going down into the tombs to help them out, but she would have guessed that he didn't fight too hard when Glenn refused his offer. Though the memories were fuzzy, she recalled being a teenager once herself. The defiance and rebelliousness came with the surge in hormones, but it didn't mean he worried about his father less, especially during times like these.

"Nothing better to do." Carl shrugged, adjusting his hat before letting his hand fall to rest over the gun holstered at his hip. Carol smiled again. That pose was a popular one of Rick's, too. Carl kicked the gravel as he walked, nearing the fence to stand beside her completely. "Think the Governor will agree to setting terms? Leave us alone?"

Carol sighed. "I'm not sure, sweetheart. But if there's anyone that can convince that man to do the right thing then it's your daddy."

Her ears perked up at the sound of the gravel shifting beneath tires reached them, and she looked up to see him leading the convoy to the gate. Her pulse instantly settled, and she breathed a sigh of relief to see him returning home, safe and sound. Maybe it was a false sense of security as they were no safer here with the Governor on their tale, but she hoped for good news.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Walking Dead_. Do not own the characters. Just writing for pure amusement.

**A/N: **First, I want to apologize to you all for the month gap in updates. I've been getting increasingly busy at work, and I am preparing to move as well. Plus, I kind of wanted to take a step back to gauge where I wanted this story to go. As I will be moving next weekend and might not have a chance to update before the move, I did want to get something out to you before then, though. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. It is finally the moment you've all been waiting for, coming a little sooner than I expected. I only hope that I do not disappoint!

So maybe it's just me, but in episode 3x15, before Merle's death, I couldn't help but notice the darkness that reflected in Merle's eyes the entire time. His gaze that entire episode was colder, devoid of emotion and dark, unlike anything I'd seen from him in the previous episodes that I had to wonder what shifted. This chapter also tries to give light to that shift (as I see it to work with the story I'm trying to tell, of course).

Thank you all for being so great and patient with me, for all of the lovely reviews! Please excuse any typos in my haste to get this up!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

They watched from the catwalk overhead as Axel, Beth and Merle drew Walkers away from the gate being set to open for the gray Dodge pickup truck. Rick had pulled them all into the cells just after they arrived back from their negotiation with the Governor of Woodbury. Carol's hopes then were all but shattered when he informed them that the Governor's intent had never been set on peace.

He wanted a war, Rick had said, wanted their surrender. Or he was going to kill them all. Two days was all they had for Rick to decide their fate, though the decision, as they prepared to head out to stockpile supplies, seemed to have already been made.

They had guns and ammo, but as always, they were running low on food and baby formula for Judith. They had two days before the next meeting with the Governor, and one of those days was to be spent on supply runs, intent on finding enough food to last them through this undoubted confrontation with Woodbury. For once, Daryl had offered to stay back and keep watch with Carol as opposed to joining the others on their run. There was only a part of her that stopped to briefly wonder why.

"You got a good look at his men," Carol cleared her throat and began, as they continued to stand, shoulder to shoulder, in the encaged catwalk, "What do you think our chances are of winning this?"

Daryl shrugged and bit down on the inside of his cheek. "It was only a few of 'em. But they seemed pretty normal to me, not soldiers." He scraped his feet along the ground. "Seemed like they wanted this peace as much as we did."

"Did you meet this Governor? See him?" Carol pushed.

Daryl shook his head, "Just as we was leavin'. He was already inside when we got there."

Carol nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. She was worried about the Governor, about his numbers and his ability to train even the ordinary people at Woodbury to kill. She was worried about her family, about Rick and Daryl, the two men that would have put their life in danger first and foremost should they be faced with a real attack on the prison.

Daryl studied her for a moment, taking in her defeated posture and fallen facial expression. They had journeyed with each other long enough through this Hell by now to have been able to read each other like a book. And despite his uneasiness at the thought of her being able to do that with him, he knew it was true. If there was one person that was capable of seeing right through him, even before Rick, it was Carol.

"Hey," He said lightly, bumping her shoulder with his, suddenly itching to ease the heaviness within her. "Seems like Mustache is stalkin' you a lot less these days."

Carol laughed, a full, hearty laugh that made Daryl smile, too. "Well, what do you expect when you almost made him wet himself twice?"

Daryl snorted at the thought, shrugging. "Some people just need ta learn things the hard way."

Carol's head turned quickly to look at him, her brow arched and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "And what was it that you were trying to teach him, Daryl?" She grinned, turning her body to face him completely, her shoulder leaning against the chain-link enclosure, her arms crossed her over chest. "That perhaps I belong to someone else?"

She tried to act like she didn't notice the blush that spread across his cheeks as he scoffed and tried to play off his surprise to her bold statement. The others below them could still be heard in the distance, but Carol paid them no mind as she reached out, extending a bent arm to touch him, tenderly grasping his bicep and squeezing. His shocked gaze found hers, and she smiled reassuringly.

In two days, the Governor would find out where they stood, and he would no doubt come after them. Carol knew nothing of strategy or war tactics, but she imagined the ruthless man would have shown up at the designated meeting place with an army already behind him. Though Rick had yet to tell them it was true, Carol knew that her group wouldn't be there to meet him, answering the Governor's request for surrender. She could only assume that he'd pursue them immediately after that.

And the sheer thought sent panic flowing through her veins.

Suddenly, her eyes turned panicked, and she looked away, her hand still casually resting on his arm. If a Woodbury army was destined to find them, then she needed to get everything out before then. Undoubtedly lives would be lost, and if hers or his was one of them, then she wanted Daryl to know exactly how she felt.

Carol cleared her throat, desperate to break the uneasy silence that settled between them. "I don't know what's going to happen when the Governor finds out we won't surrender, Daryl, but –"

"Carol..." He interrupted, but she quickly shook her head, effectively cutting him off, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He immediately fell silent.

"I need to say this, Daryl." There was desperation her voice, and he couldn't help but nod softly, wanting to appease her. "After Ed... After Sophia..." Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "Through all of this, you've been my rock." Carol admitted, and the blush found him once again. She smiled at the reaction as the hand resting on his bicep slowly traveled to cup his cheek, a subtle attempt at re-demanding his attention. Slowly, his eyes met hers. "I just," She sighed. "I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't been here all along. I'm so thankful for you, Daryl."

He grunted and shifted uncomfortably at the unwanted praise and attention, but she could have sworn she also felt him lean into her touch. Encouraged, she placed her other hand on his opposite cheek, taking his face entirely in her hands. Tentatively, she took a step closer to him. "You have no idea how much better you've made this world for me."

Carol closed the distance between them slowly, treating him as if he were a coiled snake ready to strike. Panic flashed in his eyes, his body went rigid, his breathing hitched, and with Carol entering dangerously into his personal space, she felt it all. "If I don't get another chance to say it," She whispered. "Thank you for everything." She felt him expel the breath he'd been holding as the billowy puff of heated air breezed across her face. Ever so softly, with her hands working magic to soothe him by gently caressing his cheeks, nails scratching at his scruff, she brushed her lips against his.

The kiss, though tentative, was electric. It was barely a brush of their lips, so soft that she couldn't be convinced that he even felt it, but she had. It was a bold move, probably the boldest thing Carol had ever done in her entire life. And though she wasn't sure how Daryl would have reacted, she couldn't bring herself to regret the action. Carol wasn't sure words would have ever been enough.

"Carol..." He growled out, his voice husky with an edge of aggravation. But contrary to his tone, he continued to lean into her until his forehead rested against hers. She shook her head and gripped him tighter, pulling his lips down to meet hers once again in another kiss, one that was just as soft and just as quick.

"You have to know how I feel about you, right?"

With her forehead still pressed firmly against his, she felt him nod. "Me too."

**xxx**

The others continued to holler loudly, banging pots and pans or rattling the chain-link fence to draw attention away from Carl as he readied the keys in the padlock. He had stopped short, giving up on making racket as a means to contribute. Rick, Maggie and Michonne piled into the pickup truck with Glenn behind the wheel. He revved the engine, easing forward and gearing up to take off as soon as Carl was able to get the gate opened. But with his gaze averted, he paid no mind to the others.

Merle stared, unblinking, at the scene that unfolded before him. They were too busy, too distracted to notice the kiss that his brother and Twig had just shared, but Merle was drawn to the scene like a spectator to a car wreck. He was bombarded with an influx of contrary emotions, slapped with the harsh reality of the life Daryl had built for himself without him around. In all of his years, he'd never seen Daryl with a woman, wasn't even 100% convinced that he liked them until this moment.

And though he should have been happy for him, proud and cheering his brother on, Merle wasn't. Instead all he could do was be reminded of the fact that this group of traitors had turned his own blood against him. And seeing what he was seeing now, he couldn't deny the fact any longer that this Twig was probably one of the biggest influences in all of his brother's decisions.

Merle wasn't blind or stupid. He had seen it as soon as they'd come back to the prison that the two were close, even picked up on the jealousy that radiated off Daryl whenever Axel was around. But until this moment, Merle had always been confident that if worse came to worse, Daryl would have had his back over theirs.

With this woman, this Twig, complicating things now Merle wasn't so sure. There was an ache in Merle's heart that he'd never admit to, a sense of abandonment at the overwhelming loss of his younger brother. They hadn't exactly stuck together during their childhood, but whenever Merle was around, he tried protect Daryl in any way he could. He loved his brother, always would, but he couldn't deny the dull pull of betrayal churning his gut. If it wasn't for these people – if it wasn't for her – he and Daryl could have been long gone by now, out of the state and away from the Governor's wrath.


End file.
